Symbol of Fear
by BoredAndSleepy2000
Summary: Izuku the genetic modified son of Midnight, raised by Sensei and the league to become the Symbol of Fear, how will Midnight and the other heroes react to this? I threw the dart and this will be a Izuku/Mei ship. I got a plan to make this work don't worry, but I'm always up for ideas.
1. Birth of Fear

**The Birth of Fear**

" _Life without fear is meaningless." - Scarecrow_

 **15 years ago**

It was another night for the pro hero Midnight, she had stopped a couple of muggings and captured a few small-time villains. Safe to say she was a little tired for the night, but she was going to stop by Eraserhead's patrolling area first to check on how he is doing. She was on her way until something started come at her from behind, she barely dodged the first attack which the attacker said, "Not bad, as I expected from 18+ rated hero, you don't let up."

Midnight asked, "Who are you and why are attacking me?"

"Just a guy with a job, nothing personal." The attacker responded. The attacker then threw some blades at her, but she dodged them except one which gave her an advantage. She activated her quirk, but the attacker wasn't be affected by it which she asked, "Why don't you go to sleep for me."

The attacker said, "Sorry, I have a quirk that makes me unaffected by any gas that kills or knocks me out."

Midnight used her whip and the attacked kept dodging; the fight was just a series of attacks and dodges until the attacker made a fake opening. Midnight took the opening but then the attacker knocked her down and use it to pull out an empty syringe and took Midnight blood. He then said, "It's been fun Midnight, but I got what I was paid for."

The attacker ran off into the shadows, Eraserhead found Midnight and asked, "Nemuri, are you ok?"

Midnight said, "I'm fine Shota, the attacker didn't hurt my too badly, he did take some of my blood though."

Eraserhead said, "I wonder who would want your blood?"

 **An hour later at a warehouse somewhere**

The attacker went inside the warehouse to drop off the blood and get his pay so he can leave. The warehouse was dark, it had chambers with people and monsters in them, he was wondering why someone wanted Midnight's blood, but he chose to not question his client. He walked until he found his client in his desk and hi client said, "Did you get what I paid you for?"

The attacker showed the syringe full of blood which the man said, "Excellent, as for your payment."

The man gave the attacker a suitcase full of money and the attacker gave the blood to the man. When the well-paid attacker left, the man said, "With this blood and this DNA modifier, I will bring to life a new symbol, a symbol of fear."

 **5 years later**

The child that was created that All for One named Izuku, was learning to control his quirk so he couldn't hurt Tomura and Kurogiri, as well as other allies. All for One made the child have green eyes and hair, which Izuku asked, "Why did you give me green eyes and hair, Sensei?"

Sensei said, "Because life without fear is meaningless, green is the color of life, and in a way, you are the one who will give meaning to the lives of society."

Izuku grew up to learn that his quirk makes a greenish yellow gas that put people is a state of fear, he is unaffected by his own gas, and in his off time he read books on chemistry, psychology, and psychiatry. Sensei liked that Izuku was studying the right subjects that would help him and his quirk to grow. Izuku then learn that he can change the intensity of the gas putting people into a nightmare induced comas and make people so scared that they will commit suicide. Over the years Sensei started to see Izuku started to show his mother's sadistic side, which Sensei was proud of the most because it made it to where he shows no mercy to his enemies. When Izuku trains with the nomus, which Sensei though they were empty emotionless shells, Izuku showed Sensei that they still had a sense of fear which impressed him the most. Izuku was to build muscle, constantly study to improve himself, but the most important thing was to become the Symbol of Fear.

 **Present day**

Izuku was a decently known villain that no one really knew about, because he mostly did his work in the underground, he would use his quirk to make thugs and small-time villains join the League of Villains. Izuku was a teen, who was the living embodiment of fear which was Sensei's intension when Sensei told him of his origin, Izuku said, "So I'm the son of Midnight, that neat I guess."

Sensei asked, "You think that it's neat, not sadden that your mother don't know you exist?"

Izuku said, "Well I don't know really if people know I exist, all I care about is that I will for fill my role as the symbol of fear, and to bring society fear."

Sensei laughed in happiness that Izuku was ready for Tomura's plan to attack UA where it hurts and his first steps to destroy the hero loving society. Tomura and Izuku always saw each other as bothers, they saw Sensei like a father, and Kurogiri like a second father. Izuku had a hobby of improving his villain outfit (I'm to lazy to describe it so it's the same design as Scarecrow from Arkham City but with green eyes and a scythe) making it fire-proof and other things as well. His syringe gloves continue a form of his quirk that puts people in a nightmare induced coma, if he was fighting someone like Eraserhead, and he wielded a scythe which he is shown to be skilled with. His other hobbies would be reading chemistry, psychology, psychiatry, and experimenting his new gas combinations on people who were chained up in the basement. He would make his gas using his quirk then combining it with other compounds to make new fear gases that were either make a weaker or stronger version of his gas, which he would put them in gas grenade containers. Izuku was know in the underworld as Scarecrow because of his outfit, but people feared him to a point, where they gave him whatever he wanted which Izuku found it satisfying that his dominates doesn't have to be shown for people to do whatever he asked for.

 **Two days before the USJ**

Tomura had recruited some thugs and grunts from Giran, but Tomura thought is wasn't enough and asked Izuku, "Can you bring me some more recruits please, Izu-chan?"

Izuku, in his outfit, looked at his brother and said, "Ok, I'll be back in two hours."

In two hours Izuku bought in about 150 more thugs and grunts, which made the league have about 250 disposable grunts at in Tomura's hands (this may or may not be an unintentional Tomura hand joke) to use at the USJ. After Tomura made his speech about the nomu should be able to kill All-Might, everybody left which led Izuku to go back to his room to prepare for tomorrow.

Izuku looked at the roster of the entire school, then he saw Midnight's face which he stopped and said, "I guess I'll be at the school where mom teaches at, guess I'll just leave a note or message for her."


	2. The Arrival of Fear

**The Arrival of Fear**

 _This chapter will be about how Izuku plan to fight the students, their fears, to break the hopes and spirits of the students. He also doesn't care if the grunts get caught in his line of fire, he just wanted people to fear, and to feed off that fear. How will All-Might react to what Izuku does to his students? Mineta is not in class 1A because fuck it that why._

 **One hour before the USJ raid**

All 250 grunts returned to the bar and Izuku told where everyone was going, thanks to the information he got from a deal he made from a UA student which involved no harm to their family, he didn't care whether the grunts were going to get captured or not. Izuku was now sharping his scythe and going over what to do with every student. He knew some of these students were too damn strong for the grunts, so he plans to go to every single zone and put to sleep with his nightmare induced coma gas. He knew which students to target, they are Todoroki, Bakugo, Shinso, Shoji, Yaoyorozu, and Tokoyami. He knew there are going to be the most troublesome in the raid, so he would take upon himself to take them down personally. Then Tomura said, "Ok everyone let get moving."

 **USJ**

Eraserhead was having another tiring day, he must take his class to the USJ for their lesson today. He was relaxing until one of his students, Kirishima was probably his name, asked, "Is that purple cloud apart of our lesson?"

Then an older teen covered with hands came out, then a being made of the purple mist in a bartender suit, a big black monster came, and finally a teen probably the same age as his student wearing a scarecrow costume came out of it. Eraserhead jumped in from of his students and said, "Those are real villains, Thirteen protect the students!"

Then Tomura said, "All Might isn't here I guess we have to massacre the kids to get his attention."

Kurogiri got them made warp gates under the students and sent them to their locations, then Kurogiri went to fight Thirteen. Eraserhead then found himself surrounded and badly out numbered by villains, he then started to brawl his way to get to save his students. After a few minutes, Izuku told Kurogiri to start sending him to each zone.

 **Ruins Zone**

Aoyama, Shoji, and Shinso were defeating the grunt with the great of ease, then the purple warp gate opened, and the scarecrow kid came through it. The last of the grunts said, "I'm sorry Scarecrow that we didn't defeat them quick enough."

They student seeing how the grunts looked at Scarecrow with so much fear made them scared. Then Scarecrow said, "Don't worry about it, I'm not here to kill you or the kids?"

Everyone looked at him with fear and the grunt asked, "Then why are you here?"

Scarecrow in a sinister voice said, " _ **I'm here to hear you all scream.**_ "

He then activated his quirk and covered the entire place with a greenish yellow gas, which he started seeing and hear everyone screaming. He up to Shoji and said, " _ **You fear that if you show what's under the mask, you'll scare and drive anyway your friends. That it would prevent your from being a hero.**_ "

Scarecrow ripped off Shoji's mask and then turned to Shinso to continue with, " _ **Everyone in your entire life feared you for have a villainous quirk, but you are scare to reveal your quirk because it would drive you away from your dream of being a hero.**_ "

When he finished his speech, he ejected his nightmare inducing coma drugs into them, making them unable to fight for a few hours. He then called up Kurogiri and said, "Next!"

 **Landslide Zone**

Ashido, Sato, and Todoroki have defeated all the grunts but were a little wary. Then Scarecrow showed up, then grunts who were trapped in ice and tape were trying to escape with their lives, the Scarecrow said, "My my, I see that the grunts we hired have been nothing but _**useless!**_ "

When he said that, he surrounded himself with his gas and then shot it at Todoroki, which Todoroki then dodge. Scarecrow redirect it to hit him from behind and it worked, Ashido and Sato charged at Scarecrow pulled out his scythe and said, " _ **You really want to fight?**_ "

Then Scarecrow cut them and got them close enough to gas them, and when he did, they the screamed and crawled away from him. Scarecrow walked up to Todoroki and said, " _ **Your greatest fear is that you will become a monster just like your father, Endeavor. How he abused you and your family, how he drove your mother to insanity, he is the reason for your scar on your face.**_ "

He saw Todoroki panicking and he gave him the injuction and watched he was crying and screaming in his coma. He then jumped into Kurogiri's warp portal and continued mission.

 **Mountain Zone**

Jiro and Yaoyorozu were trying to figure out how to save their friend, Kaminari, from the villain who had a hold of him. Then Scarecrow appeared, which the villain said in a shaky and scaried voice, "Don't worr-y Scare-cro-w, I'm a-lm-most do-ne here-e."

Which Scarecrow while surrounding everyone in fear gas said, " _ **No need for killing my friend, I want all of you to scream and fear for your lives.**_ "

Everyone fell on the ground as Scarecrow laughed at their fear, he looked at Yaoyorozu and said, " _ **I'm just call you Momo, your greatest fear is that there's a lot expects for you because of your rich parents, your quirk, and your intellect. But when in times like these where you can't do anything is your greatest fear.**_ "

He injected the drug in her and laughed as her screams become louder and then died down.

 **Conflagration Zone**

Asui, Iida, Koda, and Sero were have hell, they were doing a great job defending but don't know how long they can last. Scarecrow appeared said, " _ **Okay guys, you're all doing great now head to the Central Plaza where you are needed.**_ "

Without question, they grunts ran like hell to get away from Scarecrow, then Scarecrow said, " _ **I will make this long and painful.**_ "

He threw his gas grenades at them and they couldn't dodge them, they were surround by a more yellow than the usual greenish-yellow gas. Scarecrow said, " _ **Gas #217, isn't explosive and it's side effect is nightmares everytime you sleep from the next month.**_ "

He laughed that he made a gas just for a situation like this, and as they screamed.

 **Flood Zone**

Bakugo, Ojiro, Hagkure, and Ibara were having somewhat difficult time with the grunts, since they were on a boat and their enemies were in the water, their attackes against them were useless. Hagkure was invisible but had no experience fighting, Ojiro can fight but only on land, Bakugo got wet so his explosions were as powerful like they usually are, and Ibara was using her vines to keep the boat from sinking. The Scarecrow came through the portal and was on the side of the boat that no one was looking. The villains climbed up the boat to face the students were about to attack, then one of the grunts looked wide eyed and said, "It's Scarecrow guys, let's get off the boat!"

All the grunts jumped off the boat leaving the students confused, then they heard laughter from behind them, they turn and noticed the scarecrow looking teen and Scarecrow said, " _ **Well that was rude of them to run away from little ole me.**_ "

They students were terrified by the aura that came off Scarecrow, then Bakugo yelled, "You want to die, you crazy bastard?!"

Which Scarecrow tilted his head and said, " _ **Bastard? My mother doesn't even know I exist, as for what I want it's so simple."**_

Ojiro asked, "And that is?"

Scarecrow raised his hand and said, " _ **I want you all …**_ " then point at them which covered them in his fear gas then continuing to say " _ **…**_ _**to scream for me.**_ "

Scarecrow went up to Bakugo, who trying to crawl away, but Scarecrow grabbed him and picked him up by the collar to say, " _ **Your greatest fear is that someone better than you will knock you off from your high horse and putting you in your place. For people to no longer look at you as the top dog of the world and to show you that are not the best. Like I'm doing to you right now, you are nothing to me Bakugo!**_ "

Scarecrow give him is good nightmare sleep medicine, then left the students on the boat in a state of deep fear.

 **Downpour Zone**

Uraraka, Tokoyami, and Kirishima were doing well for themselves, thanks to Dark Shadow and Kirishima _manly_ fighting skills, they were going to go to the Plaza until they were stopped by Scarecrow. Dark Shadow saw his scary aura and said, " **Tokoyami, we need to get away from him.** "

Dark Shadow was trying to get his host to move, but Tokoyami said, "Dark Shadow this isn't like you, please explain what's wrong?"

Dark Shadow shouted in fear, " **That is not a man, no that is a monster, the embodiment of fear itself, and we need to run now!** "

To Tokoyami, he never knew that his partner was afraid of anything, but he was now seeing his partner in fear and it scares him. Uraraka was already afraid of this man, but seeing the fearless Dark Shadow afraid, absolutely terrified her. Kirishima readied himself and then he was covered in red static, which Scarecrow decide to prepare for the attack. Kirishima charged at Scarecrow, Scarecrow barely dodged the first attack but with a split-second opening, Scarecrow released some of his fear gas on his. This ended the fight, which Kirishima was on the ground in fear, Scarecrow turn to face the others, but they were gone which made laugh. He then laughed and said, " _ **I finally get to meet All Might's successor.**_ "

Kirishima looked at Scarecrow with wide eyes and fear, Scarecrow continued, " _ **We are both similar you know, we are apart of a game of good and evil, you are destined to one day fight Sensei, the symbol of evil. You are the next symbol of peace, but I'm wasn't born naturally, no I was created to become the symbol of fear.**_ "

Kirishima was now scared beyond belief, that this person knew his secret and this man he called 'Sensei' he was destined to fight, he was going to talk with All Might about. Scarecrow continued while inject him the drug, " _ **You will bring death to all who follow you.**_ "

He looked one more time before leaving, then after he left Uraraka and Tokoyami came out of hiding and tried to comfort him until help could arrive.

 **Central Plaza**

Eraserhead defeated all the grunts, but was now getting his ass whooped by the nomu, then the scarecrow teen came, which Tomura said, "Scarecrow, did you show the brats what fear is and put the important ones in your nightmare induced comas?"

Scarecrow in his creepy tone said, " _ **Yes brother, I've done my job and I'm now pleasured but I want to see Eraserhead in fear now.**_ "

The nomu brought Eraserhead to Scarecrow in fear, which Tomura and Kurogiri never knew that nomu had a sense of fear. Tomura asked in a demanding voice, "I thought nomu was supposed to be an emotionless being that just does what it's told?"

Scarecrow laughed and said, " _ **My quirk**_ _ **Fear Gas**_ _ **not only activates the brain to go into a state of fear, it also creates fear for emotionless beasts like this.**_ "

Eraserhead had fear in his eyes and was now sensing the aura of this teen and see why all the grunts and the nomu was afraid of him, he is the embodiment of fear and he is a monster. Scarecrow looked at him in the eyes and said, " _ **I made your greatest fear into a reality, I put your students in a state of fear and some in nightmare comas, and you couldn't do anything about it. I made you a failure of a hero and a teacher, now you will live with it for the rest of your life.**_ "

He then put his hand over his mouth and nose increase the intensity of his gas to put him in a coma, as soon as he finished him, a loud bang was heard from the entrance, All Might was there pissed off said, " **Have no fear, why you may ask because I AM HERE!** "


	3. Fear Itself

**Fear Itself**

" _The only thing we need to fear is fear itself" – Churchill_

 _All Might is pissed off that the villains have attacked the school and its students, what would he feel that he was too late? Will he still yeet the nomu? What is Izuku hiding in his googles? What will do to All Might that he hasn't done? How will Midnight react it's revealed she had a son and that he brutally attacked the future heroes in training?_

 **The Central Plaza**

After All Might said his famous catch phrase, Izuku couldn't help but laugh like a madman which freaked out the grunts, Kurogiri, Tomura, and the nomu. All Might have chills down his spine and asked, "Why are you laughing, young man?"

Izuku stopped laughing and said, " _ **How rude of me, my name is Scarecrow, and your too late to for the fear part. You see I have put some of your students in a state of fear, as for Eraserhead and some other students, like your successor, I put them in a nightmare induced comas.**_ "

All Might felt like his heart stopped working, he looked at Scarecrow with rage in his eyes that someone would go to such lengths. He also noticed every villain was afraid of him, even the leader was afraid of him, he didn't know what he was, all he knew was that Scarecrow wasn't human. All Might charge at Scarecrow but nomu jumped in the way, he saw that Detroit Smash didn't do anything. He then used Carolina Smash which did nothing, but Izuku said, " _ **Come on nomu, you were created just like me, but your propose is to kill All Might and you are showing that you are useless, start showing results or we will have to go back to therapy.**_ "

The nomu no longer was emotionless, it was afraid and it attacked All Might a lot more violently than when Tomura ordered it. All Might was about to give up until, Tomura said, "Give up All Might, nomu has Shock Absorption and Super Regeneration."

Which gave All Might hope, then he gave the nomu 300 punches which yeeted it and Tomura was throwing a trantrum. All Might was tired, then Scarecrow show up right in front of him and Scarecrow activated his quirk on tired hero. The entire USJ could hear All Might screaming in fear and Izuku was laughing, then said, " _ **All Might, the symbol of peace is now in fear. I have become the symbol of fear like Sensei told me. All Might you're not dying, it just feels like you are. My toxin is filling your lungs, and drowning you in your deepest fears. Soon I will wipe that smirk off your face permanently and show the world …**_ "Izuku revealed that is googles also served as cameras " _ **… who you really are. After today there will be no more hope, no more peace,**_ _ **NO MORE ALL MIGHT!**_ "

Then a gun shot was heard and Izuku saw Tomura got shot in shoulder by Snipe, which they were on there way out, until Izuku saw Midnight which looked at her for a moment. Tomura turned around and said, "Hey Midnight!"

Midnight looked confused why a villain called her out, then she asked, "What is it, villain?"

Tomura then said, "Don't you want to say 'hello' to your son Scarecrow?"

Everyone of the heroes were shocked by the words that Tomura said, then Izuku said, " _ **Hello and Goodbye mom.**_ "

Izuku pulled out an empty syringe and drew his blood and put in a little scarecrow doll, he put the doll down on the ground and said, " _ **If you don't believe me or him, then there is my blood so you can do a test. But I don't care if you accept me or not, I just want you all to know I exist and this is child's play to me.**_ "

Then Tomura, Kurogiri, and Izuku jumped in the warp gate, leaving the teachers to face the remain grunts. After a few minutes they got all the grunts arrested, got the students, Eraserhead, and All Might to Recovery Girl said, "I have never seen anything like this, what kind of quirk did this Scarecrow have?"

The teachers in the staff meeting room were reviewing the cameras and saw Scarecrow in action. Then Nezu said, "He looks like his quirk makes a gas like Midnight would, but instead of knocking people out, it puts them in a state of fear and too much of it would cause them to go into these nightmare comas."

The room was silent when they heard what Nezu said, the idea that some come put people in a state of fear and could possible put them in a coma made it worse. Then Recovery Girl came in and said, "I did the DNA test like you asked and the results are in."

Everyone leaned in, then Recovery Girl said, "Scarecrow is indeed the son of Midnight."

Everyone in the room was shocked that the villain who put those kids, their teacher, and All Might in this state of fear, was the son of Midnight. But no one was more shocked then Midnight herself, it turned out she had a son that she never knew about and what's worse is that he was a super villain. Midnight stood up and said, "Forgive me, I need a moment to myself."

Nezu nodded his head and Midnight left the room, Recovery Girl continue, "But there is some DNA modification that changed his quirk."

Nezu asked, "Can you explain?"

She then showed the documents that showed that it changed the gas compound and he has the ability to control it's movement and intensity. But Scarecrow had the full DNA of Midnight and nothing else which concluded that he was probably a clone born in a lab, which this got the teachers on edge, that someone could be making clones of pro heroes and they didn't even know. Then Midnight came back in the room and said, "I going to make those villains pay for what they did today and I'm going to get my son."

 **The Bar**

Izuku just finished getting Tomura fixed up, they gave they're report to Sensei, then Sensei asked, "Izuku, how was your visit to the school where your mother teaches?"

Izuku said, "It was fun, I used my quirk on All Might, you have seen it how he scrambled to get away from me, as for mom, she now knows of my existence."

Sensei asked, "What are you going to do now?"

Izuku pull a small SD card from his googles and said, "I'm going to broadcast something for the world to see."

Izuku walked to his room and said to himself, "I hope I get to see you again soon, mom."


	4. Fear Not Evil

**Fear Not Evil**

 _It's been a few days since the USJ, Izuku is going to go find more test subjects, also some more supplies, but what else will he find? How will are the students that just got out of the comas? He is going to make his broadcast today, how will the media reacted to Scarecrow? Will Midnight and Eraserhead get a led on where her son come be at?_

 **A few days since USJ in an alley**

Izuku was in his scarecrow outfit, he had to go to the local black market to get his shopping done. He needed more test subjects, medical supplies, chemicals, and to get more people to either join the league or at least have a partnership with the league. He first went to the slave market part of the market first, he bought five slaves which they all had some sort of mental quirk that makes them harder to mentally break. He then went to the supplies part, which they had everything from medical to illegal drugs and chemicals that only the government officials can only get, he bought all the supplies he needs and chemicals that he wanted to try out. Kurogiri opened a wrap gate from where he was at to the basement to put the everything at, then on his way to find people to make them join the league. He was walking through the alley thinking of places to go then he felt something grabbing his leg, he looked down to find a little white-haired girl grabbing a hold of his leg in fear. Izuku was confused what was happening, he was created to cause fear, but this girl has come to him and didn't fear instead she was finding safety from him. He leaned downed to hug her and asked, "What is it, child?"

Then he heard a shot, "ERI GET BACK HERE!"

Izuku looked up and saw a man with a bird mask on his face, the man looked at Izuku with fear and said, "I know who you are, your that Scarecrow the guy who made All Might scream and coward like a little girl."

Izuku whispered in Eri's ear and said, "Give me minute please, also look away and cover your ears."

Eri did what Izuku said, then Izuku threw a gas grenade at the man and it instantly exploded, the gas instantly destroyed his mask then the man screamed in fear. Izuku said in creepy voice, " _ **The one person who is allowed to make people afraid is me and me alone, why? Because I AM THE SYMBOL OF FEAR!**_"

Izuku waited until the screams died down, he went up to the man, and used his scythe to kill him. Izuku went back to Eri and said, "Don't worry Eri, that man is dead."

Eri hugged him again and cried, Izuku realized he saved this poor child, he saw the scars she had, and thought to himself, 'I maybe a monster, but I would never do this to a child. I'm suppose to be fear, not evil.'

Izuku read many books on fear, fear may have been viewed as evil, but it wasn't evil, it could be used to motivate people to do the right thing and could be used to suppress evil, if necessary. He saw this child who had known fear and nothing else, as Izuku love making people fear him, he only loved it he made people who had hope and avoid facing fear. The girl was always in fear which made him feel bad for her, so he asked, "Eri, you want to come to my home?"

She noddied and he picked her up, he then said, "There will be some other people as well, but don't worry they won't harm you as long as I'm around."

 **UA**

The student who were in comas were finally awake, but they were never the same. Shoto was now more silent and distant than before, his hate for his father was stronger than before as well. He wanted to get back at his father, he started using his fire because he wanted to beat Scarecrow to prove he wasn't going to be a monster like his father. Shoji stopped wearing his mask (I don't know what it looks like, don't ask me) he wanted to prove to Scarecrow that he can still be a hero even if his face scared people. Shinso started to be more open with his quirk, he was starting to make friends and he didn't care about the people who say his quirk was villainous. The wanted to show Scarecrow that he was going to be a hero with his quirk. Momo was training harder that ever before, to be prepare for any situation like with Scarecrow. Bakugo woke up pissed, he wanted to beat the crap out of Scarecrow if he ever saw him again. He was now training and studying to become the best so one day he will beat the shit out of him. Kirishima went to All Might and asked him about this symbol of evil Scarecrow was talking about, All Might told him the history of One for All and that every user is destined to come face to face with All for One. Kirishima then asked, "Scarecrow also said, '… I wasn't born naturally…' what did he mean by that?"

All Might then said, "He left his blood for us, and called Midnight 'mom' and after a DNA test, he is the genetic modified son of Midnight."

Kirishima stared at All Might and said, "I thought Midnight was single?"

All Might said, "She still is, they made Scarecrow using her blood and modified the quirk to where instead of knocking people out, it puts them in a state of fear, she is now looking for him."

Kirishima felted bad that Midnight had a son and she didn't even know about him. That was hard on her, the fact you had a child and you didn't even know his existence was unbearable.

 **Midnight and Eraserhead**

Midnight and Eraserhead were exploring the underworld to find Scarecrow and League of Villains, they started from basic thugs, but they started panicking when the name Scarecrow was asked. Then they had to go deeper, the deeper they went the more they learn that Scarecrow had a lot of power. All the Yazukas gave Scarecrow whatever he wanted just him to leave them be, they were all afraid of him. They said that he would capture one of their men and demonstrate with quirk in a sadistic manner, to give them fear. Then they finally found a lead, one of thugs said, "You might want to go to Giran, he knows where Scarecrow and the league are at."

Eraserhead then let him go and said, "Ok now to find this Giran, are you sure you want to go through with this, I mean judging by what we heard, we might not like what we find?"

Midnight looked at him in the eyes and said, "We need to find him and stop him and the league before they cause any more damage."

 **The Basement of the Base**

Izuku had everything set up for his broadcast, he got Eri some clothing from the black market in the Scarecrow fanbase department. Ever since the USJ, everything from t shirts to posters to scythes with his image on it became a thing and people bought it, he felt disguised by it at first. He then came across a pair of Scarecrow pj and bought them on the spot for Eri. So Eri was in bed with her new pjs on which Izuku found cute as fuck, then he went down to begin his broadcast.

 **The TVs of Everywhere in Japan**

The screen had a picture of Scarecrow holding his scythe with the words in blood red said, "We interrupt this broadcast with these important messages"

Then Scarecrow appeared the screen sitting in a desk and he said, " _ **Hello Japan, I'm Scarecrow and I come to give you a warning and things to show you all.**_ "

He then disappeared and the video of the USJ from his camera started playing. It had volume on too, showed how defenses of UA were, and worst of all what he did to the students. The screams, how he laughed and fed off them. Then it showed All Might defeating the nomu which would give people some hope, but then how Scarecrow activated and made All Might crawl away from him in fear. That fear is what made people lose that hope that they had, then the video ended, and Scarecrow reappeared and said, " _ **UA. This is your only warning. Abandon your hopes and dreams of being a hero or I will unleash your greatest fears."**_

After he said that he laughed and then the broadcast was over, the country was in chaos then the entire world was in chaos. The entire world saw what Scarecrow has done to the students, Eraserhead, and more importantly All Might. What was worse was the world knew that Kirishima was his successor and he was destined to fight, who Scarecrow called, Sensei which raised more question on what All Might's quirk was and who is this Sensei.

All Might did a brief interview to explain his quirk One for All and its history, then explained that All for One is the one that the boy will soon have to fight. Then Nezu was forced to give up all information of Scarecrow, he had to explain that Scarecrow was the genetic modified son of Midnight that no one knew, even Midnight, about until the leader of League of Villains said it.

Back at the bar, Tomura was laughing at the TV, seeing what Scarecrow did to humiliate UA and All Might. Izuku walked into the bar which Tomura and Kurogiri gave him an around of applause for his broadcast, Sensei spoke from the screen, "Izuku, you have done a great job and threw salt in the heroes' wounds, for that you have become a true symbol of fear."

Izuku felt his life goal and purpose was now in his hands, he turned to Tomura and said, "I will not kill All Might for that is not what I seek, that is your goal to become the opposite of peace. You will become the symbol of war and I will help you get there."

Then he had to get his costume on, for they had a guest coming over, who you may ask? The guest came through the warp gate and it was Hero Killer Stain.


	5. Conflicting Philosophies

**Conflicting Philosophies**

 _Stain is now in the picture; how will he react to the person who made All Might fear? Eraserhead and Midnight are going to find Giran, what information will he give? The UA Sports Festival is coming up, what surprise will Izuku bring to them?_

 **The Bar**

Stain looked around the bar, he saw the misty man who brought him here, a teen covered in hand who is the leader, then there was Scarecrow. Stain believed that the hero society was full of fakes and All Might was the only non-fake hero in this world of fakes, then the video that Scarecrow broadcasted that he made All Might fear and coward. He was angry at Scarecrow, not for what did to All Might, no there was more just damaging All Might's reputation, it also destroyed Stain's philosophy. His philosophy was that a true hero should fight for what's right, to be a hero not for money or fame, and to smile at fear; to be fearless which Scarecrow took from All Might. Stain released his blood intent which paralyzed Tomura and Kurogiri, but Scarecrow laughed at him and said, " _ **Your good, but not good enough.**_ "

Scarecrow released his fear intent, which was much stronger than Stain's blood intent, no it crushed his blood intent, now Stain was paralyzed in fear. Stain said, "What kind of monster are you?"

Scarecrow said, " _ **I am the symbol of fear, the one where people will know to coward and kneel before me. The thing that will make people protect the things they hold dear. I'm no human, that is indeed correct, I was created in a lab with one purpose in life.**_ "

Stain was terrified for his life, Tomura and Kurogiri knew Izuku could produce a lot of fear intent like they saw at the USJ; but this was much stronger than the fear intent he showed at the USJ. Scarecrow said, " _ **Nii-san, explain to Stain why we brought him here.**_ "

Tomura then holding himself together and said, "We want to kill All Might to show society the flaws of heroes and that they are not god like beings."

Stain now was thinking about what Tomura said, he thought that it was reasonable, but their ideas didn't match. Then Tomura offered a partnership which Stain took, because he believed Scarecrow was going to kill him, but Scarecrow said, " _ **I would like to go to Hosu with him, I want to see how he works and have a few words with him.**_ "

Kurogiri nodded and sent Stain and Izuku to Hosu, for their conversion.

 **Midnight and Eraserhead**

Eraserhead and Midnight have found Giran after hours of searching through cameras and police records, Eraserhead and Midnight cornered him, Giran said, "How can I help you two today?"

Eraserhead said, "We heard you had some information we might be interested in."

Giran, who was interested, said, "It depends on the price."

Midnight said, "How about not going to prison for being apart from the league?"

Giran laughed and said, "With what proof?"

Eraserhead showed a picture of Giran with thugs that were apart of the USJ. Giran after looking at the picture said, "Okay, what do you want to know?"

Midnight said, "How about we start with Scarecrow."

Giran, who looked like he seen a ghost said, "Scarecrow, he what All for One called his important piece to his plan."

Eraserhead asked, "What do you mean?"

Giran said, "Scarecrow at young age started to appear, he isn't well known because how little he did, no it's because people want to forget him. He is a sadist and a monster that thrive on people's fears. He would ask me to bring people to him, just so he can experiment on them with his gas, and the combination with it with other chemicals."

Midnight and Eraserhead were shocked that someone so young would do such a thing, but Giran continued, "He wouldn't kill them, he would then fix them mentally, just enough to be sane again. Then continue his experimentation, it would be cycle until the person wouldn't continue with the cycle. He was raised to become what All for One called the symbol of fear."

Giran fell to his knees and said, "I remember when I saw what he did to the people I brought to him. How he laughed at their screams and they begged him to let them go, I have seen many things in my line of work, but nothing was close to horrible as what he did. He didn't kill because he believed that fear doesn't kill people, it destroys and replaces people. When I asked All for One why he does this, you want to know the answer he gave to me?"

Eraserhead and Midnight froze at what they were being told, and Giran said, "I made him do it, to understand what fear is, and to show that his one purpose in his life to become fear itself. I'm sorry I don't know where they are located, they just warp me there and back."

Eraserhead said, "Ok, you can leave now."

Giran ran off leaving Midnight and Eraserhead alone, then Eraserhead said, "I don't think rehab can save him at this point, how he tortures for fun and being told that is his is only purpose in life."

Midnight said, "He doesn't know that there is another path for him to go on, we need to show him that path, and make him understand that he doesn't just have to go the path of evil."

Eraserhead said, "Well I think we have been through a lot today, and sports festival is tomorrow that we need to host."

 **Hosu**

Stain and Scarecrow were jumping roof to roof looking for fakes to kill, then Stain found Captain Celebrity. Stain went down to fight him which resulted in Captain Celebrity's death, Scarecrow asked Stain, "You are right about there are fakes in society, but your wrong about society being full of fake heroes."

Stain looked at Scarecrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Scarecrow looked at the moon and said, "You are right that there are people, just like the hero you just killed, are heroes who are in it for the money and fame. Heroes like Endeavor, who just want to climb up to the top just to become the #1 hero just for all the fame and glory."

Scarecrow now looked at Stain and continued, "But your wrong about it filled with nothing but fakes, there are heroes you target you call fakes but are actually heroes to be actually become heroes. Let's take Midnight for example, she wears an outfit you find slutty and whorish but, it's for her quirk and she loves helping people in need."

Scarecrow pulled his phone out pocket and showed a video of Midnight at a community shelter helping people with painting pictures with a smile on her face. Scarecrow put the phone away and said, "She actually is what your philosophy would be called a real hero, but your idea of a hero said they shouldn't fear. Everyone has fear, even All Might, they are not perfect beings like you betray them to be, they are only human."

Stain was even more shocked then ever before, for someone like Scarecrow, to prove his ideas wrong but also to say it wasn't fully wrong it just needed a few adjustments. Stain then composed himself and asked, "What is your ideals?"

Scarecrow looked at the moon again and said, "All my life I have been told that I would become the symbol of fear, but I have never actually experienced it. I did research on it, Sensei gave me people to experiment on, I only experienced their fears, but I don't know what my fear is."

Stain looked at him and didn't see a monster like before, no he saw someone who was lost since the beginning of his life. Scarecrow continued, "I then read many philosophy books on fear, I learned that fear isn't evil, but it wasn't good, it was a neutral party when you think about it. It fights with good and evil, it can suppress both if it needs to, it can motive and bring out the best and worst of people. It brings meaning to life, because without it what is the purpose of life, how do people know what is best for them and society."

Stain saw what he was saying, he was the one who makes people realize that their lives aren't perfect and safe like they want it to be. Scarecrow was in a way the truth of reality and that people should face their fears to become a better people. He made All Might's fears a reality to should people that even the #1 hero isn't a god, and UA needed to always prepare for the worst.

Then Scarecrow said, "Well I need to get some rest, I got a big day tomorrow."

Stain asked, "What are you planning?"

Scarecrow said, "Just wait and see."

 **The Next Day**

Izuku woke up and got in his outfit then told Eri, "I'm going to be gone in a few hours, don't worry I'll be back soon my little princess."

Eri looked at him and said, "You promise papa?"

Izuku kneeled to her, put out his pinky finger and said, "Pinky promise?"

Eri did the pinky promise, which he headed to the UA stadium, which Kurogiri warp him there and got on his phone. A person picked up and said, "I did what you asked, so can you let my family go?"

Izuku said, "I promised I will leave you family unharmed."

He then hung up the phone and then pull out a remote and said, " _ **Let start the fireworks.**_ "

 **Stadium**

Bakugo got on stage to make his speech and he said in the microphone, "I pledge to win, but not yet that. We pledge to give it our all, to show the world and Scarecrow that we are here to stay, and to become heroes. To show that no matter what he does, we will continue our path to become heroes."

The crowd started cheering, his classmates were proud of this new Bakugo, and despite what Scarecrow did to them. They now wanted to become heroes more then ever before, then in the audio laughter was heard. Then Scarecrow came out of the tunnels with a microphone in his hands and he said, " _ **I love the effect I have on people, truly inspiring.**_ "

The crowd was silent with fear, and then Scarecrow showed everyone the remote and said, " _ **Now I have all of you people's attention, I'm here to bargain.**_ "

Present Mic grabbed the microphone and said, "What is it that you want, Scarecrow?"

Scarecrow said, " _ **I need the best inventor this school has, so I want Mei Hatsume, to come with me.**_ "

All Might jumped in front of him and said, "And if we don't?!"

Scarecrow said, " _ **Under every seat there is a container full of my fear toxin, but not just my toxin that puts people to a state of fear. It puts people in my nightmare inducted comas that can last from weeks to months.**_ "

No one couldn't do anything, Scarecrow had the entire stadium as his hostage as the entire country watched. Then a voice was heard in the distance and it said, "I'll come with you!"

Then Mei Hatsume came out of the crowd and said, "I'll come with you but please let these people going."

Scarecrow looked at her and said, " _ **I'm a man of my word, now stand next to me if you kindly please.**_ "

She then got next to him and a warp portal opened behind them, Scarecrow looked at All Might to say, " _ **Trust me All Might, won't hurt her if she does what she is told.**_ "

Then Scarecrow and Mei jumped in the portal, Sports Festival was then cancelled and they got all the bombs from every seat. UA's reputation was ruined again, and it was Scarecrow who caused it again. All Might vowed to the country that this would be the last time Scarecrow will get away from justice and next time he will be caught.

 **Scarecrow's Lab**

Mei woke up and found herself in a cage in Scarecrow lab, she looked around and found Scarecrow looking at some documents. Then he turned around and said, " _ **Your finally awake, now that you are awake, I have a bargain.**_ "

Mei looked at him and asked, "What is this bargain?"

Scarecrow said, " _ **I will give you whatever you need to build and invent whatever you want, but it will used for me and the League of Villains also you can't make an attempt to escape here.**_ "

 __Mei's eyes lit up and quickly said, "Yes, please!"

 __Scarecrow said, "Ok, I guess we have to … wait did you just agreed to the deal?"

Mei said, "Yep!"

Now Scarecrow was confused and asked, " _ **Why did you agree to it, if you are making stuff for me and the league?**_ "

Mei said, "I don't really care who I make my babies for, I just like making babies!"

Scarecrow even more confused asked, " _ **Babies?**_ "

Mei said, "Yeah, I call my inventions 'babies' so I can make what ever I want as long as I don't leave?"

Scarecrow said, " _ **That is correct.**_ "

Mei put out her hand and said, "We then have a deal Mr. Scarecrow!"

Scarecrow shake her hand and said, " _ **Izuku**_ "

Mei said, "What?"

Izuku took off his mask and said, "My name is Izuku."


	6. Student of Fear

**The Student of Fear**

 _Now that Izuku has Mei, what will she build? Will Stain be caught? The league is getting new members that are joining in fear of Scarecrow, but they actual want to join the league. Who will be the student of fear? What will Eri think about Mei?_

 **A Few Days After the Festival**

Izuku has Mei working on improving him outfit to best it could be without losing it scary appearance, then the final product was complete (Scarecrow's outfit in Arkham Knight). Izuku loved it, it was lighter than expected just like Mei said which meant he can move faster than ever before. He had to put his experiments in a sound proof room because of the screaming would ruin her focus, but it wasn't much to him. He was now reading about brain surgery, because he has always been fascinated by the brain which Eri came down and said, "Papa, I'm here to bring your notebook you left at the bar."

Mei looked at the white hair and red eyed girl and thought to herself, 'So cute!'

Izuku took the notebook, pat her head, and said, "Thank you, my little princess."

Mei now bleeding from her nose at the cuteness of this interaction, when she first saw Izuku's face she thought he was good looking but now being called 'papa' by the cutest angel you can find was too much. Then Eri looked at Mei and asked her papa, "Who is that papa?"

Izuku scratched his head and said, "This is Mei, I kidnapped her so she can build stuff for me and league."

Eri punched Izuku's leg and said, "That's mean papa."

Mei was laughing at the situation, then Izuku said, "I let her build whatever she wants, I don't overwork her, and I feed her does that sounds like I'm mean to her?"

Eri thought about it and said, "Besides the kidnaping part, then no it doesn't."

Izuku pat her head again and said, "Good, but it's time to go for trip around town away."

So Izuku got on his black leather jacket, white t-shirt, and blue jeans while Eri was wearing her dress (same one as the manga) and headed out.

 **Kamino**

Izuku loved his walks with Eri, they always an adventure they would always go to the cat café. After the café, they would take a train ride to beach, then take another train ride to Tokyo Tower and sight see. Then they would take a stroll around Kamino, the base was in the city and Izuku would spy on heroes while on these walks. They arrived at the park, which Izuku would let Eri play with the other children, then Izuku spots Midnight in her civilian form. He walks up to her and asks, "You mind if I sit here?"

Midnight looked at him and said, "No, I don't mind."

Izuku sat on the bench and asked, "So which one is yours?"

Midnight said, "Oh, I don't have children here, I just come here to clear my mind."

Izuku was getting interested and asked, "What's on your mind then?"

Midnight with a hint of sadness asked, "If you ever had a son that you didn't even know about, what would do?"

Izuku knew what she was talking about, he answered, "You look for them and try to get to know them."

Midnight asked, "Even if he was a villain?"

Izuku answered, "Even if he was a villain, this son that your looking for might not like being a villain. He might want to live a normal life but doesn't know how to. He just might be villain because that it the only thing he knows how to be. But in the end, when you show him the way of life and that there is a way he can live, he will take it."

Midnight looked at him and asked, "For someone who looks so young, you do a lot how old are you?"

Izuku smiled and said, "15, miss."

Midnight looked at the girl he brought to the park and asked, "Is that one your?"

Izuku smiled and said, "Yeah, I found her in an alley covered in bandages and scars, so I took her in. She calls me 'papa' which I found funny, but she does see me as a father figure in her life, so I try my best."

Midnight looked at Izuku and saw someone who is trying their best to care of someone at such a young age. But after a few minutes, Izuku got up and said, "Eri, time come home."

Eri waved her friends 'goodbye' and Izuku grabbed Eri's hand then said, "It was nice meeting you, miss."

Midnight asked, "Before you go, can I ask for your name?"

Izuku looked at her and said, "My name is Izuku, just Izuku."

They then walked in to an alley until it was safe to call Kurogiri to open a warp gate back to the bar.

 **The Bar**

Tomura was going to attack some heroes in Hosu with the three nomus he has, Izuku was going to watch Stain to make sure he doesn't stop the nomus' rampage. Izuku and Tomura also had to meet the new people who were going to be apart of the league. The snitch up doll guy named Dabi, looked at Izuku in his outfit and said, "So you are the infamous Scarecrow."

Izuku said, " _ **You have a problem with that?**_ "

Dabi looked at him and said, "What is your view on Endeavor?"

Izuku said, " _ **Stain is right about him being a fake, but I see him as an abusive father of four children, and an abusive husband who caused his wife to go insane. But if I were to give him a punishment, I won't kill him, no, that would let him off to easy. I would put him in my nightmare coma, until he breaks then I would rebuild his mind just to break again until there is nothing left to rebuild.**_ "

Dabi smiled and said, "I'm in."

The blonde girl looked at him and said, "I'm Toga. It's really the Scarecrow, your so cool, my quirk allows me to turn anyone as depending on how much I drink the longer I can be them."

Izuku looked at her and said, " _ **That's cool and very useful.**_ "

Toga now bright eyed and smiling said, "OMG, he thinks my quirk is cool, I want in!"

Then Izuku looked at a teen probably the same age or maybe younger wearing a gas mask and asked, " _ **Who are you, if I may ask?**_ "

The teen said, "I'm Mustard, my quirk is I can make a sleep gas similar to Midnight and I can control it, but I am not immune to it."

Izuku looked at him dead in the eyes and said, " _ **I want you to be my personal student.**_ "

The bar was quiet, not a sounded was made, then Mustard asked, "You want me to be your personal student?"

Izuku nodded and said, " _ **Yes, do you have problem with it?**_ "

Mustard quickly said, "No, it would be an honor to be the personal student of the Scarecrow."

Izuku said, " _ **Whenever your ready let's head down to my lab.**_ "

Mustard quickly responded, "I'm ready when you teach."

Izuku and Mustard headed down to the basement into the lab, when they were in Izuku took off his mask and said, "You don't have to call me Scarecrow when we are at the bar or in the lab, you call me Izuku. What is your name?"

Mustard took off his mask and said, "My name is Daisuke."

Izuku smiled and asked, "Daisuke are you ready to learn about what it means to be fear and the wonderful gases that we will make together?"

Daisuke smiled and said, "Yes I am, Izuku."

 **Hosu**

Scarecrow went to check on Stain and saw he was captured, then he saw one of the nomus take Kirishima. He was about to order it to put the boy back then he saw Stain got out of his restrains to save the boy. Stain then released his blood intent to Endeavor and the other heroes, the heroes were frozen in fear, then when Stain was about to pass out laughter was heard. Stain in fear looked behind him and the heroes who were afraid of Stain's blood intent, now saw Stain was in fear. They looked at Scarecrow who had released his fear intent which crushed Stain's blood intent, everyone couldn't think or do anything. The fact that Stain was scared didn't help either, it just made it worst. Scarecrow looked at the heroes and said, " _ **Come on heroes, didn't All Might vowed this time I would be captured, well come on and do it.**_ "

But no one moved, then Scarecrow said, " _ **If no one is going to do it, I guess I'm going to take Stain with me, he is looking really tired.**_ "

Scarecrow grabbed Stain and carried him to the warp gate. He put Stain in first, he turned around and looked at the heroes to say, " _ **You have failed yet again heroes, next time I want one of you to be brave for me if can manage it.**_ "

He laughed as he entered the warp gate, as he left all the heroes fell to there knees as they couldn't do anything to get this monster. Scarecrow had so much fear intent that rival All Might's bravery, maybe even overpower it. But they knew that they had a lot of explaining to do, and it isn't going to go well.


	7. Humanizing Fear

**Humanizing Fear**

 _Hey guys and gals, I hoped y'all loved my last two chapters I made over the weekend. Now let's get to the questions. Will Izuku interact with Midnight again? Will Izuku move his lab and get an apartment? What will he learn in this chapter? Let's get down to business._

 **Bar**

The league was relaxing and going over plans for the UA camping trip, then Tomura asked, "Where is Scarecrow at?"

Then Kurogiri got a text and got a warp gate open, they saw a tired Stain in Scarecrow arms, everyone's jaws dropped. Spinner, being a superfan, bowed and said, "Master Stain it's an honor."

Toga ran to the nearest notebook and made a StainxScarecrow fanfic, then Dabi wide eyed looked thinking he is in a bad dream. Magne and Twice looked over what Toga was writing, Tomura then asked, "What are you doing?"

Izuku said, " _ **Helping an ally in help, what else?**_ "

Izuku set Stain in on a booth and headed to Kurogiri and said, " _ **Take me to my new lab.**_ "

Kurogiri then opened a warp gate to his new lab and Izuku walked in.

 **Scarecrow's Lab**

The new lab was a warehouse right next to Sensei's nomu lab, Izuku asked Sensei for more space which resulted to the warehouse, Izuku moved everything to it and was responsible to over the two labs. With all the money, the yazukas gave to him to make him never hurt their men, he bought an apartment for four people, so he lives with Eri, Mei, and Daisuke. He had to dye Mei's hair grey and make her wear colored contact lens that make her eyes red, but Izuku and Mei started going out. How did this happen you ask well …?

 **A day ago**

Izuku asked, "Hey can you make another suit for me? I need it to allow me to release more gas."

Mei looked at him, "Do I heard a challenge?"

Mei looked at his suit, then said, "I need you to take off you suit."

Izuku in confusion said, "You want me to take off my suit?"

Mei said, "I need to look and feel your body to make it an accurate fit."

Izuku shook it off and said, "Sure, I guess."

Mei turned around to get the measuring tools, as soon as she turned around. She saw Izuku in nothing but briefs, she saw his 8 pack and very muscular pale body, she thought to herself, 'Oh no he's hot!'

Izuku looked at her and asked, "You ok, Mei?"

Mei recomposed herself and said, "Yes."

She felt his upper body, then went down until she felt something big in his briefs. She then saw what she called 'The 9 inches of Fear,' Izuku asked, "Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

Mei got up all red and embarrassed to say, "I got your measurements, anything else?!"

Izuku looked at her and said, "Well I want to say you are doing good work."

She headed over to her station until Izuku said, "You are the only few people in my life that has ever seen my true colors, you know?"

She looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

He continued, "You seen me with my daughter, when I'm around the league I never show weakest because it would be exploited. You see me when I'm not experimenting on people, I love to read because I've always been fascinated by human nature. How they think, feel, and fear; fear is what I lack because I'm not human. You see that chamber pod over there."

Izuku pointed at the pod, then continued, "I was created and born from that machine, that is the thing separates me from being a human to a monster. Since I was created from that machine and the things I do, I consider myself a monster and nothing can change …"

When he was about to finish his sentence, Mei hugged him from behind and said, "You are no monster, you are human like the rest of us no matter what. You may be a bad man, but you can change."

Those words hit him in the heart, all his life he was called an important piece, weapon, and monster. But finally, someone has seen him and told him he was human, he cried. All his life he thought he would never be human, and this was what he always wanted, to called and looked at as a human. Izuku looked at her in the eyes and asked, "Would you like to go on a date tomorrow, if you're not busy?"

She looked at him and said, "Yes."

 **Present**

Izuku and Daisuke were working to the gas creating part of the lab, Izuku convinced Daisuke to learn to fight without gun because they ran out bullets. Izuku teach him to fight with his scythes, chemistry, psychology, and psychiatry. He got Daisuke a new outfit, his gas mask was the same, but it now had a WW2 Japanese officer uniform to go with it. The outfit altogether was bulletproof, shock absorption, fireproof, and electric proof, it has the same effects as Izuku's outfit. But then Izuku taught him how to fight with the katana, just so the weapon matched the outfit but the scythes were backup weapons. Daisuke started to see why his teacher loved the subject he was teaching him, they were interesting, and you get to see how their gases worked. Daisuke asked, "Hey Izuku."

Izuku looked at him and said, "Yes?"

Daisuke asked, "Is it true your Midnight's son?"

Izuku pointed at the chamber pod that created him and said, "Yeah, I was created with her blood, I'm her genetical modified son why you asked?"

Daisuke leaned over and asked, "Promise you won't tell anybody?"

Izuku said, "I won't tell anybody."

Daisuke said, "Midnight is my aunt, she is my mom's sister."

Izuku looked at him with surprise and said, "A surprise indeed but a welcome one. So, you are my cousin that's cool."

Daisuke asked, "What's your opinion on Aunt Nemuri?"

Izuku said, "I don't hate her, if that is what your asking. I don't have any feels towards her because I don't actually know her, but I know from watching her and information I get about her that she is a good person."

Daisuke asked, "Can I call you Cousin Izuku or Cousin Scarecrow?"

Izuku said, "Na, you can continue calling me Izuku in the lab and the apartment."

Daisuke said, "It's nice to know I have that even if I'm a villain I have still have family."

Izuku looked at Daisuke and said, "Yeah, it's nice to have a family."

 **The Park**

Izuku makes it a once every two days to take Eri to the park to play with her friends. He would read his books while he played, Midnight would be there as well with her friends. He has her on a first name basis and her friends as well, her friends found him interesting. He knew each one of her friends, the hobo was Shota also known as Eraserhead, skeleton man was Yagi also known as All Might, and screaming bashee was Hizashi also known as Present Mic. When they him, they thought he was some teen but after seeing what he was reading and his intelligent talks, they respected him. He would never tell them his quirk, because it would reveal his identity as Scarecrow, so he tells them to guess. Shota then asked, "What is your opinion on Scarecrow?"

Izuku looked at him and the others, then said, "Don't judge me when I say this, but he might not be what he shows."

They looked at he and Yagi asked, "Can you explain?"

Izuku said, "UA released he is the genetically modified son of Midnight, that he was created to become a symbol of fear. The actions he does is to prove he is that symbol, but the laughter in the video showed, he isn't laughing at their fear. He is laughing to hide his sadness."

Nemuri asked, "Saddness, what do you mean?"

Izuku said, "He was made, they probably took he sense of fear, and he wants to be the symbol of fear, but he doesn't know what is fear to him. He uses his gas to see people's fear, but that isn't enough to him so he falls into madness to find what he fears so he can experience it. He also looks like he has to for fill a role that he has no choice but to take, because he has been told that for all his life."

The adults looked at him like he was crazy, but then clapping was heard behind them which reveal a creature was clapping and walking over. The creature said, "That is an interesting theory, Mr. Izuku."

Izuku scratched his head and said, "Why thank you mister?"

The creature said, "Nezu, you can call me Nezu."

Izuku said, "Nice to meet you, Nezu."

Izuku knew that Nezu was the principle of UA, and he was basically talking to the smartest being on the planet. Nezu saw his psychology book and said, "I see you read university level books, tell me why psychology?"

Izuku smiled and said, "I love psychology because I love human natural, how unique everyone is and why people have feeling. I also love psychiatry because I want to understand why some people have mental illnesses and how they can be treated. The mind is the fascinating part of people and animals alike, how and why they act, live, and think."

Nezu was fascinated by the boy and might take him as a student but there was something about him, but Eri ran to Izuku and said, "Papa, this can we go to café with cats before we head home?"

Izuku smiled and said, "Of course my princess."

Izuku looked at Nezu and the other adults then said, "I hope we can talk again."

As Izuku and Eri left, Yagi said, "What a good young man."

Nemuri said, "I know, so young and taking responsibility as a little girl's father."

Then Nezu said, "Indeed, but I see something else in him besides an intellect. I see something that he is hiding."

Shota said, "You scent it too."

Hizashi said, "How can you two look at him like that?"

Nezu said, "It's just feeling, what is his quirk?"

The adults looked at each other and Nemuri said, "He doesn't tell us, he tells us to guess it."

Nezu said, "Shota is you want follow him."

Shota got up and said, "I'm just as curious as you are, thank you for your permission."

 **The Café**

Izuku asked Eri, "So how was your day so far?"

Eri said, "It was awesome!"

Izuku laughed a bit, then they walked home, but Izuku knew they were being followed by Eraserhead. He then sent a text to Daisuke and Kurogiri to help him out, and then went to the location to where the distraction would happen. After a few blocks Eraserhead was getting bored until Daisuke in his new outfit got out of the portal. Eraserhead and Daisuke fought, while Izuku and Eri ran to an alley to get in a warp portal to get to the lab, so Mei can watch Eri and Izuku can get his outfit to help Daisuke. Then when Eraserhead was about to capture Daisuke, Izuku in his scarecrow outfit said, " _ **Eraserhead, what are you doing to my student?**_ "

Daisuke jumped back to Izuku and said, "I'm sorry I was almost captured sensei."

Izuku then said, " _ **It's fine my student, you are still learning. Besides you are the student of fear.**_ "

Eraserhead now seeing that Scarecrow now has a student was a scary sight, the fact that someone wants to be the personal student of Scarecrow they must be monster just like him. The Izuku said, " _ **Okay my student what should we do to someone like Eraserhead?**_ "

Daisuke said, "We need to fight him quirkless and/or blind him."

Izuku said. " _ **Good and what gas should we use on him?**_ "

Eraserhead jumped and activated his quirk, then a gas grenade was at his face, it exploded, and he stunned.

Izuku said, " _ **Good job, Mustard. You are getting better soon enough you will be capable to defeat many heroes who stand in your way.**_ "

Daisuke said, "Thank you Sensei Scarecrow."

They walked up to Eraserhead and then they combined their gases to make knock out nightmare gas, which easily put Eraserhead to sleep with nightmares. They left to go back to the lab, because Daisuke was excited that the first hero he fought and won was Eraserhead.

 **The Apartment**

Izuku got Eri in bed, then after their little story (The Scarecrow's Daughter) which Eri loved, but Mei and Daisuke were horrified that he would tell her such a scary story, then Izuku asked, "Eri, do you think I'm a monster?"

Eri said, "No papa, you're not a monster but you are not good person. But you are the best papa."

Izuku then hugged her and headed off to his date with Mei, leaving the Daisuke and Eri in bed.


	8. The Fun of Fear

**The Fun of Fear**

 _Mustard gets a new name. Eraserhead wakes up to find a note on him. Izuku and Daisuke are running around the city causing havoc, what will the heroes do? All Might now going to stop Scarecrow and his student, but is he ready for what Scarecrow has up his sleeve? Izuku is going to test out his trump card #1 in this chapter, now let's get down to business._

 **Hospital**

Shota wakes up from his nightmare sleep and notices he wasn't on the street anymore, he noticed he was in the hospital. He was surrounded by friends, he asked, "What happened while I was out?"

Nemuri said, "Not much, you were out for a day, we thought you were in a week-long nightmare coma."

Yagi looked at his friend and asked, "What happened to you?"

Shota then gave his story of following Izuku until he saw Scarecrow's student then ended up in a fight with the Scarecrow and his student. The group of heroes were in shock that Scarecrow has a student and that they are probably planning for something big. The nurse came in and said, "We found this on your body when EMS picked you up."

The nurse handed the note to Shota and the heroes looked at him in confusion, the saw their friend read the note, then he said, "This isn't good."

Hizashi asked, "What isn't good?"

Shota said, "Scarecrow gave this to me, it said that he and his student Night Terror are going for a 'Trip' around Musutafa to UA, he wants to face you All Might."

The Yagi ran like the wind and turned into he All Might form to jump to UA.

 **UA**

Scarecrow and Night Terror were walking up to UA, while Scarecrow was explaining to his student on why they were here, All Might landed at the gate of the school. All Might looked at Scarecrow and his student then asked, "What is the meaning of this Scarecrow?!"

Scarecrow said, " _ **I just want to teach my student just like you teach your students.**_ "

Scarecrow got ready for a fight and Night Terror as on guard to make sure no one interrupted their fight, then Scarecrow raised both his arms in the air and said, " _ **Fear Overload times 1.**_ "

Just when he produced a huge cloud of his fear gas that surrounded the entire school, All Might looked up to see Scarecrow was now two times his own size (Scarecrow from Injustice 2 but with green eyes and mouth) he had flaming green eyes and mouth of green fire. His weapons were no longer the normal scythes he carried they now attached to chained which were attached to his arms. To All Might's eyes he was now even scarier than before, then Scarecrow threw his chained scythes at him, but he dodges them. Scarecrow pulled them back and one of them hooked into All Might's weak spot, when it did Scarecrow pulled him closer than he punched All Might in the jaw. All Might was now flying until Scarecrow used his weapons to grab him, which Scarecrow used them to slam his into the ground. Scarecrow grabbed him by the throat and said, " _ **Ok my student your turn.**_ "

Which then the gas that surrounded them disappeared, the big Scarecrow disappeared, and the original Scarecrow hasn't moved from his spot. Then Night Terror ran up to All Might giving him multiple slashes with his katana, then releasing his knock out gas to put All Might to sleep. Night Terror looked at his teacher and said, " _Wait a minute, this is the number 1 hero in the world, I expected more._ "

Scarecrow put his hand on Night Terror's shoulder and said, " _ **This is your lesson of the fight, Fear can triumph both Good and Evil. Fear can suppress them, if they needed to be suppressed. You did good, my student.**_ "

Scarecrow and Night Terror ran off in the warp portal that Kurogiri made for them.

 **The Next Day**

Yagi was not happy to find himself on Recovery Girl's patient bed because of Scarecrow. Nezu walked in and Yagi got up and said, "I'm sorry for the damages and that Scarecrow got away."

Nezu looked at him in confusion and asked, "What damage?"

Yagi looked at him and said, "The crater I caused at the entrance."

Nezu said, "There is no crater, but I have something to show you."

Nezu pulled up the security video and saw that All Might and Scarecrow in the cloud of fear gas didn't move, but All Might said, "But he turn huge and threw me all around like a toy, but this video is show me and him doing nothing, how?"

Nezu and rest of the pro heroes were now in the room with All Might, Nezu said, "I believe Scarecrow can produce so much fear gas that he can literally play with our minds."  
The pro heroes were now in shock and fear that they could process it, Nezu then continued, "We listen to All Might's view and saw the video, he can play with our minds to make people who breathe his gas enter reality that he made, the attacks may seem real and pain may feel real but they are not. Scarecrow is now a new threat level, we are going to consider him a rank S, he has same rank as All Might's mortal enemy All for One."

Yagi was in disbelief that there is a villain the world though was just as dangerous as All for One, he also believed that Scarecrow was holding back. Most importantly he failed to capture him which it was his promise to the world, and he blew it.

 **In Scarecrow's Lab**

Mei was happily building stuff with the materials that no one could get, she knew Izuku was powerful but powerful enough to nuclear material and technology that shouldn't exist yet. That was power, he said his fear he brings to people equaled his power which she now knows that he has his hands in high and low places. But he would give her some gifts as well like blueprints for future spaceships, weapons, and tools that would change the world. They grew to love each other, then Eri would ask, "Papa?"

Izuku looked at her and ask, "Yes, princess?"

Eri ask, "If you are my papa, then who is mama?"

Mei turned around and said, "Can I be you mama?!"

Izuku said, "Mei is now your mama."

Eri jumped to Mei said, "Yeah my mama!"

Izuku with a smirk said, "Would mama like to give papa a kiss?"

Mei said, "Maybe tonight if your good."

Izuku said, "Let me just check my schedule really quick."

Izuku went to Daisuke in the gas lab and said, "You can have the night off, you can do whatever you want."

Daisuke asked, "Does that mean I can make new gases and/or hangout with the rest of the league?"

Izuku said, "Sure, just clean up the lab when you are done."

Daisuke since Izuku took him as a student loved making new gases, the many possibility he can make, and he learned that if he used his gas to make a new gas, he can control it. The new sleep nightmare gas the labeled 'S&N' was a gas made of his and Izuku's gases, it meant that they can both control it. Daisuke informed the league of his new name which they excepted. But the league praised him for defeating Eraserhead, when Izuku and Daisuke told them they just kicked All Might's ass, Tomura was pissed and he was yelling, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TWO BRING ME!"

But to the rest of the league, Daisuke gained respect and beating All Might in front of UA was the icing on the cake. He wanted to be a hero but when facing robots at the entrance exam, he was useless, and it angered him that the exam was unfair to people with non-flashy quirks. He wanted revenge so when he and Izuku beat up All Might in front of UA, he felted great like his revenge was for filled. Daisuke still has his pistol, which he would use to shoot masks off people, then use he katana if he ran out of bullets, then he has his scythes. The scythes he doesn't want to use them too much, because they are a symbol that he is a disciple of Scarecrow, the symbol of fear and his cousin. When Izuku would take him to the black market, they saw Scarecrow and Night Terror stuff, Daisuke looked in shocked that people bought stuff with him on it, and they looked to see their ranks. Izuku was impressed that he was the same rank as Sensei and Daisuke was jumping in joy that he was a rank A villain, which was under Izuku. But now he was getting on his uniform and going to the bar to listen to what the league has to say for Izuku. As much as Izuku likes his brother they didn't fully see each like actual brothers, Tomura saw him as a tool to kill All Might and Izuku saw him as a big man-child. If anything, Izuku saw Daisuke more of a brother and a student than his cousin, but Izuku just kept telling himself 'He's still learning, he still capable of being the symbol of war.'

Izuku then told Mei that he will send her back to UA, but she can still come to the lab and to the apartment, but only after a few weeks. After their last night together a capturer and hostage, he got Kurogiri to drop her off at the gates of UA. After a few weeks of interviews and recovery, like she needed it, she went back to Izuku and continued to work at the lab. Izuku would even show up to school to pick her up on his motorcycle, the teacher who knew Mei's new boyfriend thought what he does was cute and romantic. Nezu has been trying to keep eye on Izuku but for some reason couldn't keep up with him. Nezu decided to meet Izuku at the park like he likes to do, he went to the park to find Izuku, Mei, and Eri altogether like a little family. He came up to them and said, "Hello Mr. Izuku."

Izuku said, "Hello Nezu, nice to see you on this beautiful day."

Nezu said, "I agree with you there, Mei it's good to see you recovered for your situation, and it's always good to see you too Eri."

Everyone was smiling, then Izuku asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Nezu asked, "Can you come to UA tomorrow, I would like to test you on something?"

Izuku looked at him in concern and asked, "Can I ask you what I am being tested for?"

Nezu said, "I'm looking for a personal student, someone with intelligences, and you fit the requirements, but I got to test you first, do you accept?"

Izuku said, "I will accept your request, but who will take care of Eri?"

Nezu said, "You can bring her with you, and her meals will be free."

Izuku said, "I will see you tomorrow."

Nezu left, leaving the three, Izuku looked for other people who might be spying, then Mei said, "It might be a trap."

Izuku said, "Don't worry I have a plan."

 **The Next Day**

Izuku arrived at UA to take his test, Nezu welcomed him and led him to a room. Nezu asked, "So what subjects are you strong suit?"

Izuku said, "Psychology, psychiatry, chemistry, medical science, medical practice, and neuroscience."

Nezu surprised asked, "That's a lot, how do you come up with these skills?"

Izuku said, "When I found Eri, she has a lot of scars and was traumatized, since I don't have a lot of money I learned from books, then I would sell my skills to people who couldn't afford to go to the hospital."

Nezu said, "You could be arrested for that you know."

Izuku said, "I would rather be arrested for doing what's right than be a free man who didn't use that knowledge to help people."

Nezu smiled and said, "You do a heroic spirit, here are some testes for you."

After a few hours, school was over and Izuku finished the last of the tests and he left to take Mei and Eri home. He told Mei how easy the testes were, he then went to Sensei and told him what was doing, Sensei applauded him, and he told the rest of the league. The next day, he went into Nezu's office where he, Yagi, Shota, Nemuri, and Hizashi congratulated him on passing. Nezu asked, "Now I know it's a little personal but what is you quirk?"

Izuku smiled and said, "My quirk is not having a quirk."

Everyone, except Nezu, jaws fell to the ground in shock, Izuku told them he was quirkless and Nezu said, "This is a surprise I must say."

Izuku said, "But a welcome one, don't you agree."

Nezu said, "Indeed it is."

Izuku knew in his mind that he was going to have fun playing this witch hunt the pros were having to try to catch Scarecrow, but little did they know that Scarecrow was now with them. Izuku couldn't help but laugh a little bit as he took Mei and Eri home.


	9. Fear in Disguise

**Fear in Disguise**

 _Izuku is now a teacher-student of UA, how long can he pretend to be quirkless? How did he really do on the tests? Which class is he going to help and what is his first lesson? What does he and league have plans for the training camp? Let's get down to business._

 **UA Staff Room**

All the teachers were in the room waiting to see why they were called in, then Nezu spoke, "I see you all are wondering why I called you all to this meeting."

The teachers nodded and Nezu continued, "I called you all here to show you all my new personal students scores, you might find them unexpected."

The teachers looked at the test scores and were shocked to see how high he scored in many subjects, he has near perfect scores for every single test. In the medical test he has more medical knowledge than Recovery Girl, which she fell out of chair when she saw the scores were higher than hers. Hound Dog, who is the school's counselor, stared in amazement that this teen has more knowledge than him on psychology and psychiatry, which sat there and asked himself 'How does he knows so much?'

They saw all the tests, they thought to themselves, 'He has to have an intelligence enhancing quirk, there is no way he is quirkless.'

Nezu seeing that they were seeing what he is seeing, he asked, "I think he has a quirk but it's either he is hiding it from us, or he don't know about it."

Then they heard clapping, they turned to see Izuku behind them and he said, "Interesting theory Mr. Nezu, but what I have some people may think is a quirk but it's not."

Yagi asked, "What do you mean?"

Izuku said, "I have a photographic memory, back in a time before quirks people believed it was a super power like a quirk but in reality, it's just a mutation."

The teachers, except Nezu, sat there in awe, then Izuku said, "Oh Mr. Nezu, which class do you want me to see today?"

Nezu pointed at Aizawa and said, "Aizawa's class 1A."

Izuku said, "Come on Shota, we're going to be late."

He walked off with Aizawa, Nezu continued, "There is something about him I put my finger on."

 **Class 1A**

The class was sitting in their seats wait for their teacher to arrive, they have heard they Nezu has a personal student and that he was coming to the class. They were wondering who he was, then the door opened revealing their teacher and a teen their age with green eyes and hair. The teacher said, "Okay class this is Izuku, he is Nezu's personal student and he is going to help you with anything you need help with."

Izuku smiled and said, "Hello class 1A, I hope we get along."

They class had no idea what to think, they thought he was going to be older but instead he was their age and he was good looking. The Bakugo jumped out of his chair and said, "Is this a joke, what can he teach us, he I the same age as us."

Aizawa was about to say something until Izuku stopped him and said, "It's okay Shota, and as for you Bakugo, put on your hero outfit and meet me at Gym Gamma."

Aizawa looked at him and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Izuku looked at him and said, "If there is one thing, I found important in life, it's that sometimes you just got to show superiority by force."

 **Gym Gamma**

The class were in the monitoring room to watch Bakugo fight Izuku, they don't know what to expect from Izuku. Izuku got on a light black top and shorts, he carried a staff. The student didn't know what to think about he is coming in with light armor, but the girls was his muscles and thought, 'Oh dear god, he's hot!'

Bakugo saw Izuku with one weapon and no real armor then he yelled, "AM I A JOKE TO YOU!"

Izuku said, "No, I was going to take you seriously until you made that rude comment in class, so I have to teach you a lesson."

Then a buzzer went off, Bakugo shot off an explosion but Izuku jumped out of its way. Bakugo flew to him to punch him, but Izuku grabbed and stopped his punch. Izuku then punch him face, sending him flying back to his original position. The class in the monitoring room stood there in a amazement that Izuku was absolutely beating up Bakugo, their strongest classmate was getting destroyed. Bakugo grabbed the pin on his gauntlet and said, "You forced me to go all out."

Aiwaza was about stop him until Izuku said, "Shota let him try it."

Aiwaza was confused on why he said that, the Izuku said, "Hey Bakugo, what's that on your arm?"

Bakugo looked at his arm then looked up to find Izuku right in front of him. He was about to raise his arms to defend himself, but Izuku hit both his arm in way that dislocated them. Bakugo now couldn't use his arms which then Izuku punched him in the face so hard it knocked his bitch ass out. The class looked in shock that someone beat up their strongest classmate with ease, then Izuku looked at the camera and asked, "So class what did you learn today?"

Momo spoke up and said, "To never disrespect you, and to never lose focus."

Izuku clapped his hands and said, "Great job Momo! Now that we made ourselves know, we can move on to our next lesson back in the classroom but first let me get Bakugo to Recovery Girl."

When Izuku came in the classroom, he saw Iida raising his hand and Izuku asked, "Yes Iida?"

Iida asked, "I would like to know what your quirk is if you don't mind?"

Izuku said, "That is you all to figure out, if you figure it out by the end of the week, I'll give you a free A for your final exam."

It was the end of the day, Izuku got his motorcycle to drive Mei and Eri to his home, the students of class 1A were amazed by Izuku. The boys liked Izuku and thought he was cool, but the girls were thinking about how hot he was and were sad that he was taken. The teachers looked at the fight video and were impressed by Izuku amazing combat ability, the female teachers went they saw his body, oh god have mercy on this teen. Izuku kept thinking to himself how funny it was that imagine when they learn he is Scarecrow.

 **The Bar**

Izuku got in his outfit and brought his information about the training camp that UA hold every year. The only people in the league who has seen him without his outfit were Tomura, Kurogiri, and Daisuke; no one else knew what he looked like under the mask. Izuku had very little trust in everyone else. Toga had a stalker attitude and she was a psychopath, which he already doesn't trust her. Spinner and Dabi haven't revealed their stories, so Izuku felt like doing the same to them, but he doesn't hate them. Mr. Compress and Magne maybe one day, they were nice and trustworthy. Moonfish and Muscular, hell no, they are monsters even though he is a monster, monsters never trusted monsters. Tomura was explaining the new Vanguard Action Squad which Izuku did like how well balanced it was, he knew that his student had an important role and had to be ready to help him when necessary. Izuku was the leader of the squad, he knew it might be difficult to lead some of these idiots, which is why he made Daisuke and Dabi his right-hand men. Izuku already told Nezu that he was going to visit some plans for week of the training camp, so he was free. Tomura said, "I want that Bakugo kid, I want to make him a villain."

Izuku looked at him and said, " _ **Are you fucking serious?!**_ "

Tomura at him with surprise and asked, "What the hell do you mean 'Are you fucking serious?' I want him."

Izuku said, " _ **I have seen and fought him personally, he is a short fuse little shit that wants to be hero more than anything, you are best off getting Todoroki. I will give you reasons why, first he has manners, he has a grudge with his dad the #2 hero, he is more willing to join than that asshat you want. Finally, he has a more powerful quirk if he actually uses it to its full potential.**_ "

After a while, Sensei asked Izuku to come to him, he then told Izuku in their private meeting to let Tomura learn from his mistakes which Izuku now realizing his plans. He went back to the bar and said, " _ **Fuck it, let's that little bitch.**_ "

Izuku and Daisuke went to the lab and told Daisuke what Sensei told him. Daisuke said, "Okay, that sounds reasonable, but you want to place bets on how it goes?"

Izuku smiled and said, "He is going to act like an animal until he sees me and maybe he will listen but will still act like an animal."

Daisuke said, "I bet he will act like an animal the entire time until we knock him out, and we have to torture him to calm him down."

They shook their hands to their bet; the loser will clean the lab for a week which was a fair bet. They sharpened their weapons and Daisuke brought two pistols because just in case, but the katana and scythe were definitely coming. When the squad was ready, Kurogiri opened a portal and Izuku said, " _ **Okay, let move out.**_ "


	10. Summer Camp Frightfest

**Summer Camp Frightfest**

 _Izuku and the squad going to kidnap a little certain bitch boy, will he succeed? Will Muscular leave poor Kota alone? Will Izuku have to beat Muscular's thicc ass again? Will Daisuke get captured or will he kick ass like Izuku? Who will win the bet? For Daisuke vs. Tetsutetsu and Kendo, I might have made some unintentional sex jokes when I now reread it. Let's get down to business._

 **The Secret UA Camp**

The squad came through the portal then Izuku said, " _ **You all know what to do.**_ "

The squad split up and went to their places, Daisuke went to where class 1B is at to release gas 'S&N' to knock them out and gave them nightmares. He made the gas whirl around him to sense if someone was going to charge in to fight him. He pulled out both pistols and began waiting for someone brave enough to attack Night Terror.

Izuku went to a cliff to get a good view, until he found Muscular talking to a kid. It looked like he was scaring the kid, which Izuku said, " _ **Muscular, what the fuck are you doing?**_ "

Muscular turn to look at Scarecrow and said, "I'm going to kill this little guy before I head to my position."

Scarecrow said, " _ **Unbelievable, scaring and killing children, I'm not going to stand by and watch.**_ _"_

Muscular smirked and asked, "What are you going to do about it?"

Scarecrow laughed then said, " _ **Fear Overload times 2.**_ "

They were surrounded by a large cloud of fear gas, Scarecrow was now 5 times Muscular's size and was in, what he calls, his nightmare form but bigger than the one with All Might. Muscular laughed and said, "Is that all you got?!"

Scarecrow laughed as he grabbed Muscular, Muscular tried to use his quirk to get him out of his grip, but it failed. Scarecrow brought Muscular to his face and said, " _ **You are monster just like me, but you will not die, no that would be too easy. I will drown you in your darkest nightmares and fears until you break beyond repair!**_ "

Then all the fear gas in the area flowed into Muscular, until there was nothing left except Scarecrow, the boy, and Muscular's body. Scarecrow looked at the boy and said, " _ **He isn't dead just letting you know, Kota. He will be in an inducted nightmare coma that will last for a year.**_ "

Kota was shocked that this villain knew him and saved him for the man who killed his parents, then Kota got the courage to ask, "How do you know who I am?"

Scarecrow looked at him and asked, " _ **Can you keep a secret?**_ "

Kota nodded, Scarecrow sat on a rock near by and removed his mask. Kota now in even more shock said, "Your Eri's papa."

Izuku smiled and said, "Yeah, your Eri's best friend and one of her only few friends. I knew you are a good kid when I saw you, and Muscular is evil monster. So, two birds with one stone."

Kota asked, "Does she know?"

Izuku nodded and said, "I hope this doesn't anything weird for us, also it's best not to tell anybody about this except me and Eri, you got that."

Kota nodded and Izuku said, "Great, time to put my mask back on and take you back to your aunt."

Kota asked, "Why are you a villain?"

Izuku looked at him and said, "I was born to be a villain, I was created with Midnight's blood and raised to become the symbol of fear. The lady at the park I hangout with is Midnight, she is my mom, but she doesn't know that. She knows I, Scarecrow is her son, but she doesn't know the I, Izuku, is her son. Does that make any sense?"

Kota in a confused look said, "Kind of."

Izuku put the mask on and said, " _ **Don't worry you will understand in time. Also, fear isn't evil, but it's not good either, but it helps bring out the best and worst of people. Because without fear life would be meaningless.**_ "

Izuku then started to give Kota a piggy back ride to Kota's aunt. Meanwhile with Daisuke, he was finding his job easy until he felt two being moving towards him, he pointed his two pistols at them and shot one bullet from one of them. The mask of Tetsutetsu broke and fell off and Daisuke said, "Well it looks like I have the guy who gets hard."

Kendo was going to attack for behind until Daisuke pointed the other gun at her, stopping her in her tracks. Daisuke continued, "And I also have massive handjob." (I would be lying that he wasn't enjoying this fight)

Kendo asked, "Who are you?!"

Daisuke said, "We are the Vanguard Action Squad from the League of Villains. I'm Night Terror, the personal student of Scarecrow."

Kendo and Tetsutetsu were in shock that they were fighting the personal student of Scarecrow, but Tetsutetsu was also trying his best not to breathe the gas which Daisuke took notice. Daisuke shot Tetsutetsu in the stomach and said, "Come on you guys from UA, show me what you got."

Kendo swung a punch, but Daisuke dodged it, then Kendo made her hands huge which Daisuke knew what she was planning. He pointed the guns and shot but Tetsutetsu jumped in front of her and took all the bullets then he passed out in Kendo's massive hands. Daisuke put his pistols back and said, "Don't worry I knew he would do that, I really wasn't going to kill you."

Kendo looked in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?"

Daisuke said, "Our mission is to kidnap, and Sensei Scarecrow always reminded me that me and him are fear. Fear doesn't kill, we help give life meaning."

He then pulled out his katana and charged at Kendo, he dodged every punch, but he must continue to control to gas so it doesn't leave. He finally sliced off her mask and punched her in the gut so she can breathe in the gas. Kendo and Tetsutetsu were on the ground, then Scarecrow on the radio said, " _ **Good job my student**_ "

Daisuke said, "Thank you for all the important lessons Sensei."

Scarecrow said, " _ **Ok head to the escape point I'll meet you there in a bit.**_ "

Daisuke headed to the escape point thinking to himself, 'Where would I be if Izuku wasn't here for me?'

Izuku with Kota made in to his aunt, Izuku saw all the teachers and told Kota, " _ **Okay run over to your aunt, remember our promise.**_ "

Kota nodded and ran to his aunt, Mandalay, Kota waved to Scarecrow before he left. The pros were in shock that Scarecrow bought Kota, a small boy, to them without any damage of any kind. Mandalay asked, "Kota are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

Kota said, "No he didn't hurt me, he saved me from the man who killed my parents, he told me to tell you all that Muscular is in a year long nightmare coma and you can do what you want to him."

The pros couldn't get over their shock, that a monster like Scarecrow, would save Kota, they were asking themselves 'Why would he do this? Is he truly a monster like we thought he was?'

The squad met at the escape point without Muscular and Moonfish, Dabi asked, "Where is Muscular?"

Izuku said, " _ **Insubordination.**_ "

Everyone agreed with the decision and jumped in the warp gate. Tomura was waiting on the other side, he asked, "Did you get the kid."

Compress show off a marble and said, "You bet we did."

Izuku said, " _ **We will get the chair.**_ "

Tomura confused asked, "Is the chair necessary?"

Everyone who was involved in Bakugo's capture said, "Please."

Izuku and Daisuke brought out a modified torture chair. (look up the new Chinese torture chair)

Tomura asked, "What is that?"

Izuku said, "Well it's a chair that provides comfort and keeps them the prisoner from moving to much, and don't forget the gag Night Terror."

After getting Bakugo in the chair with the gag in his mouth, they were waiting for him to wake up. When Bakugo woke up, he started fighting the chair like an animal then he looked around and saw Scarecrow, which then he calmed down. Daisuke said, "God dammit."

Izuku laughed and said, " _ **Enjoy cleaning.**_ "

Everyone looked at them in confusion, then Tomura asked with venom, "What is the meaning of this?"

Izuku said, " _ **We made a bet and I won so Night Terror has to clean the lab for a week.**_ "

Tomura was continued to try to convince Bakugo, but he refused Tomura with each attempt. Which Izuku and Daisuke went to the lab to use their time for something more productive.


	11. Evil vs Good and Fear

**Evil vs. Good and Fear**

 _The league has Bakugo and you know that means shit is about to get real. This will make Izuku question his loyalty to Sensei and the league. He was made to become the symbol of fear, not evil. Will he finally experience fear for the first time in his life? Will he defeat Sensei? Is he willing to die to protect the things he holds dear?_

 **The Bar**

Tomura and the league, except Izuku and Daisuke, were now at the bar watching the press conference on how they keep failing to Scarecrow and the league, as well as Bakugo being kidnapped. Tomura was show Bakugo how people really think of him and that it's hopeless for the heroes to find him. Then Tomura said, "Release him from the chair."

Everybody looked at Tomura in confusion, he then said, "Come on, this is no way to treat a potential recruit."

Dabi was thinking, 'Where the fuck is Scarecrow to knock some sense into this guy?'

But Dabi got Twice and Mr. Compress to do it, Bakugo rubbed his wrists, then launched and explosion to Tomura's face hand. Everyone though he was going to go crazy, but Tomura calmly picked up his hand and said, "Sensei lend me your strength."

Sensei's voice was heard from the screen saying, "An excellent decision Tomura, you have indeed grown up."

Tomura and the rest of the members of the league cornered him, Bakugo was about to get put back on the chair. Then a knock on the door was heard and a voice said, "Kamino Pizza Delivery."

Then All Might came through the wall yelling "SMASH!"

A bunch of others came in as well to catch all the villains, after they were captured and Bakugo was saved. One of the heroes said, "Wait, we are missing two villains."

All Might noticed that Scarecrow and his student Night Terror were missing, and All Might said, "Give up Shigaraki, now tell us where your sensei, Scarecrow and Night Terror are at."

Tomura in rage said, " _BURN IN HELL, ALL MIGHT!_ "

 **Scarecrow's Lab**

Izuku's alarm went off, he and Daisuke knew that someone was coming. They looked at the cameras and saw Best Jeanist, Gang Orca, Mountain Lady, and Tiger coming towards there warehouses. Izuku said, "Suit up, we have visitors."

The four pro heroes were approaching the two warehouses until one of the doors opened and it revealed Scarecrow and Night Terror. Scarecrow said, " _ **It seem we have a challenge my student, release the nomus.**_ "

Night Terror pushed the bottom on the other warehouse, the other warehouse released a tidal wave of nomus, the four heroes started fighting the nomus. They all stopped in front of the heroes and Scarecrow said, " _ **Before we fight, Tiger would you like Pixie Bob back, because Sensei is done with her. I didn't do anything if that is what you're about to ask."**_

Scarecrow carried Pixie Bob in a bridal carry to Tiger and said, " _ **Come on take her!**_ "

Tiger came up to Scarecrow with caution to get Pixie Bob, when he got her, Tiger said, "I will kill you next time I see you."

Scarecrow laughed and said, " _ **It would be an honor to be killed by someone brave you.**_ "

When Tiger left, Scarecrow commanded the nomus to attack which the heroes captured all of them, then Best Jeanist started controlling the clothes of Night Terror and Scarecrow. But Scarecrow and Mustard released a huge cloud of their combined gases, knocking them out. Then Sensei appeared and said, "I see that you two defeated those three with ease, but I'm going to bring the rest of the league here."

Sensei warped a few nomus to the bar and brought the rest of the league to the warehouses. Tomura bowed to Sensei and said, "I have failed you, Sensei."

Sensei then said, "Don't worry Tomura, all you need do is to learn from your mistakes."

Then All Might came from the sky and attack Sensei, the ground around them was shaking. Sensei threw All Might back and quickly warped everyone except Scarecrow and Night Terror, he then said, "I need you two to help me defeat All Might once and for all."

All Might came back, and other heroes started showing up, Scarecrow and Night Terror started making their gas combination and throwing the other gases at them. Izuku then pushed a button on his wrist. That button released every gas in his lab that he and Night Terror can control (because any gas they make that is made with their gas they can control), now he and his student controlled 700 different gases that are apart their huge cloud of sleep terror gas. Their challenge was Endeavor because if his flames touch the cloud, it would disappear, but Izuku remembered the gas from the USJ that wasn't explosive can be used in this situation. When he knocked out Endeavor, he quickly gave All Might a quick breath of his fear gas which Sensei took advantage of the situation and got All Might in a choke hold. Sensei with All Might in a choke hold said, "Okay Scarecrow, kill the pro heroes and make All Might suffer."

Izuku looked at his master and said, " _ **But Sensei, the symbol of fear doesn't kill so I won't kill but I can put them in a nightmare induce coma.**_ "

Sensei laughed, then warped Eri and Mei next to Daisuke and said, "Do it or I will kill them."

Izuku was in shock, Sensei is telling him to kill people in front of his girlfriend and daughter, and if he doesn't, he will kill the only people he truly cared about. All Might looked up and said, "Scarecrow, I know you think you were made just for one purpose in life, but you're not."

Then Midnight appeared on top of the hill, she heard what All for One told him and his response, she yelled, "My son, you don't have to do this."

Izuku looked at her and said, " _ **Mom.**_ "

Midnight continued, "Even after all the things you do, you don't kill because you have morals. Which that is what makes you a human, even if you were made to be a tool, you are still human and my son."

Izuku looked at her in shock that even after everything he did, his mother still except him as her son, as for All Might, the man whose reputation he keeps destroying, believes he can do the right thing. All for One said, "Times up."

All for One shot three spikes targeting his girlfriend, cousin/student, and daughter; he jumped in front of them and took all three spikes. For the first time in his life he finally felt fear, the fear of losing the ones he cared about the most. Instead of running away from his fear, he faced it and protected the things he cared about the most. The world watched a Scarecrow protected his student, girlfriend, and his princess from death. All for One said, "Shame, he was almost perfect."

Then Izuku yelled with all his heart, " _ **FEAR OVERLOAD TIMES 10!**_ "

The fear gas cloud covered the area, everyone inside the cloud was wondering where Scarecrow was at, then a giant hand came from the sky (That scene in Arkham Knight where Scarecrow gets huge as hell) and remove All for One from All Might. Then Scarecrow face came to view as he brought his former master to his face. Izuku said, " _ **You were about to take my everything away from me, for that I can never give All for One.**_ "

Everyone, including All for One, was scared because the fact he was calling All for One by his name. Izuku continued, " _ **I'm the symbol of fear, fear doesn't kill. Your punishment won't be death, no, no, no, no, no. It won't be in a nightmare induced coma either, I will put you in a fear state between life and death. You will be in a never-ending nightmare where every time you are about to wake from it, I will be there to kick you back in, and every time you head to the light to the other life, I will be there to kick you back in. tI will be like dying in your sleep except I will be forcing you to live. Goodbye All for One.**_ "

Then all the gas in the area went inside All for One, everyone was shocked by what they were going through, then they heard coughing. They saw Scarecrow in Mei's arms coughing blood; Mei, Daisuke, and Eri were crying for him to stay alive. Scarecrow said, " _ **It's okay, I will always be with you all in your hearts. Daisuke, you were not just my student or my cousin, you were a brother to me, I am proud to say you are the best brother I have ever had.**_ "

Daisuke was crying his eyes out, then Izuku continued, " _ **Mei, you are the love of my life, I couldn't imagine another day without you. I want to let you know that I will always love you and nothing can change that.**_ "

Mei was crying while trying to save him but Izuku continued, " _ **Eri, my little princess, taking care of you and being your papa was the greatest decision in my life. I would trade the world and my life to relive everyday I spent with you.**_ "

Eri was hugging Izuku tighter and crying, then Midnight ran over. Izuku looked over to her and said, " _ **Daisuke, I want you to remove my mask, I want to see my mom with real eyes one more time.**_ "

Daisuke removed Izuku's mask to reveal his face, the world was watching as the dying Scarecrow was revealing his face to the world. When Midnight and All Might saw that Izuku was Scarecrow they were in shock that someone as smart and nice as him was the Scarecrow. Izuku said, "I finally get to meet my mom as your son, not a teen who was also a father, not as a villain, but as your son. I would like you to know I am sorry for everything I have done, I wish that I knew how to make it up to you. I wish I could had start over from the beginning, but I would like to say that I love spending time with you and your friends. When I'm gone, I would like you to take care of my daughter Eri, your granddaughter."

Midnight cried because she realized that spend some time with her son and didn't even knew it. She had finally found her son and he was now dying in front of her, she couldn't even do anything about it. Then Izuku looked at All Might said, "All Might, what happened at the USJ was necessary, it was to show you and everyone that heroes aren't invincible and are not fearless like they thought, I hope you understand."

All Might nodded and said, "You may have done horrible things, but you did them to secretly help people face reality and their fears to change them for better."

Izuku smiled and said, "Eri, my little scarecrow princess"

Izuku placed his mask on her, and continued, "Promise me, that you always be brave for me."

Eri looked up and said, "Yes, papa."

Izuku smiled and closed his eyes, he felt himself drifting into the darkness until felt something pulling him back. He woke up to find Eri using her quirk on him to fix his wounds. He removed his upper part of his armor revealing his body without a since wound on it, he looks to Eri and said, "I told you, your quirk isn't a curse."

Midnight, Daisuke, Mei, and Eri hugged him tighter than before and crying. Izuku was happy to be alive and not to leave the people he cared for, he got up to walk to All Might and put his arms out to said, "I will surrender myself to you, All Might. You have finally for filled your promised to the people of the world."

All Might looked at him in shock, Scarecrow is surrendering himself, but Izuku continued, "But I would like Mei and Daisuke to walk free."

All Might said, "I will make it happen, I glad you are surrendering yourself, Scarecrow."

Izuku said, "I would rather surrender myself to you than Endeavor."

All Might put the cuffs on him and took him to the police car, the reporters were waiting there to get questions asked and pictures of maskless, and shirtless, Scarecrow.

When Izuku got to the police station, he was surrounded by a SWAT team, and was chained up to a dolly like Hannibal Lecter. All Might and Midnight argued that it was extreme of the people to have chained up like this, but the police commissioner believed you can never be to careful. Then All Might's friend, Naomasa Tsukauchi, came to the room to get an interview with Izuku. Izuku looked at him and said, "Ahh Mr. Tsukauchi, I was wondering when I get to meet you."

Tsukauchi asked, "You know my name, Scarecrow."

Izuku said, "You can call me Izuku, and I like to know people who are working on my case, so I did a little research."

Tsukauchi sat down and Izuku continued, "Well I know two-thirds of the people who work here, I know everyone of this here SWAT team surrounding me and their families."

The SWAT team looked at him in fear, then Tsukauchi said, "You know threating our SWAT team isn't going to help you."

Izuku looked at him and said, "I know but I'm bored, you all left me here with a less intimating SWAT team for 4 hours. I have to get creative to pass the time."

Tsukauchi asked in a serious tone, "Do you know why you're here and not in prison?"

Izuku said, "Because I'm 15 years of age, I have information on the league, my experiments, and their possible cures."

Tsukauchi quirk keep saying he is saying nothing but the truth, which when he brought up cures for his gases, he got interested. Tsukauchi said, "That is correct. Now you mind if I asked you some questions?"

Izuku said, "I have no where to go, I will answer them the best I honestly can."


	12. Interrogating Fear

**Interrogating Fear**

 _Izuku is now in the interrogation room, what will he reveal? Who is behind the glass watching him? Will he insult the SWAT team some more? Let's get down to business._

 **Behind the one-way window**

Behind the window watching the interrogation appeared a group of people, that were interested in Scarecrow's case. These people were the police commissioner, All Might, Midnight, Eraserhead, Nezu, and Endeavor, they want to see what was on his mind. They see him taunting the SWAT team, and now the Naomasa entered the room to get the questions answered. Scarecrow said he knew two-thirds of the police force and their families which scared the police commissioner. Nezu then said, "Let him play his game. He's just testing us."

 **In the interrogation room**

Naomasa opened the file and revealed what's in his lab, Izuku then said, "You seem to have taken what belonged to me."

Naomasa said, "What did you do to the people in your lab, Izuku?"

Izuku looked at him then the one-way mirror and said, "I see police commissioner, All Might, my mom, Eraserhead, Nezu, and Endeavor are here as well to see my head as well."

Naomasa wide eyed, now thinking 'how did he do that?' Then Izuku said, "Well to answer your question, I would have to say my 'training'. That is what Sensei would call it."

Naomasa then asked, "What is this 'training' you speak of?"

Izuku then said, "The become the symbol of fear, I have to see people's fears, use them against them, break them, rebuild them, and break them again. But I had to learn from the best of the best on how to find those fears and how to use them to break and rebuild people."

Naomasa knew Izuku was saying the truth, but he wanted more and asked, "Who trained you?"

Izuku looked at the screen where Nezu was sitting and said, "The same person who gave Nezu that scar on his face, Dr. Atrocity."

 **Behind the window**

Nezu dropped his cup when heard the name of the person who experimented and tortured him and gave him the scar. Everyone looked at Nezu in fear, he got up and said, "I would like to go in there to talk to him."

No one questioned him, they let him in the interrogation room.

 **Interrogation Room**

Naomasa and Izuku saw Nezu entering the room which he took the other seat and asked, "Where is he?"

Izuku smiled, "Since I like you, I will tell you where to find him, but I want something in exchange."

Naomasa said, "You are in no room to…"

Nezu interrupted Naomasa to say, "What do you want?"

Izuku said, "I would like this sorry SWAT team to leave and maybe I would like to be restrained to a chair instead of a dolly."

Nezu nodded, the SWAT team left, then Izuku said, "Dr. Atrocity can be found in pod #23408 in the nomu lab, when I finished training under him, let's say I got to have funny with him until he couldn't continue. Which then I gave him to Sensei to turn into a nomu."

Nezu nodded and said, "Thank you, even I wanted him suffer in prison, what you and your 'Sensei' did, I might like it more."

Naomasa realized he was in a room alone with two sadists and he felt scare for his life, then Izuku said, "What is that I smell *sniff**sniff* ahh, it's fear and it's coming off you, Naomasa."

Naomasa recompose himself after a few people put Izuku into a chair and asked, "You talk about how bad of a hero Endeavor is, you seem to hate him more than anyone, you send him fear gas bombs to his office on a daily basis. You even send him death threat of all kinds, why?"

Izuku chuckled and said, "Isn't that a story for you all, where do I begin …"

 **Three months before the USJ**

Izuku wanted to test himself in psychiatry, so he went to a mental hospital to test himself and understand mental health caused by fear. All he had to do is say he was doing a research paper on mental illness caused by fear and he got permission. He looked at the list of people he can see, he looked at the list and found Rei Todoroki. He went to meet and speak to her everyday to the hideout raid in secret. He learned many things about the Todoroki family; the quirk marriage, the abusive Endeavor, Toya's disappearing act, the reason for the scolding water on Shoto's face, he knew it all. He wanted to rebuild her, but he didn't want to break her, he wanted to help her.

 **One month before the USJ**

He meets Natsou and Fuyumi while taking Rei to eat some ice cream, they didn't know what to think about their mother not being in the hospital. Natsou asked, "Mom, why are you not at the hospital?"

Izuku asked with a smile on my face, "What is it wrong to go to get fresh air and good food?"

Fuyumi asked, "Who are you, if I may ask?"

Izuku pulled out his hand and said, "My name is Izuku, just Izuku."

This when he got to become friends with the rest of the Todoroki's, he got more information on the family, he was horrified by what they told him. He thought to himself 'I am a monster, but Endeavor is no man, not even a monster, he is evil. For that he must pay for what he has done.'

 **Present Day**

The room was quiet, Nezu and Naomasa couldn't believe what they here, that Scarecrow was the reason Endeavor's wife was recovery process was going well. Then Izuku said "In the third draw of my chemical desk there are recording of every conversion I had with them."

He then looked at the one-way mirror and said, "Endeavor, I bet you still don't care about Toya's whereabouts so I'm going to say it anyways, your son is a villain that goes by Dabi and is the blue flame wielding member of the league. I must say that your son was indeed one of the hardest people to read, but when I convict Toga to grab some of his blood. I put it in every database in Japan, then I saw that he was Toya, which I jumped on the chance and got his side of the story as well. I have enough proof of all your crimes, you better hurry up and burn my lab to the ground."

 **Behind the glass**

Endeavor's flames were gone when Scarecrow told him about Toya, and what he has against him. Everyone in the room were in shock, then Endeavor said, "He is lying." But Naomasa on the other side said he was telling the truth. A cop came into the room and said, "We found the tapes he was talking about Endeavor you are arrest."

Endeavor was arrested and taken from the room. The remaining people were now beyond scared of what Scarecrow had.

 **Interrogation room**

Izuku then said, "I see you found the tapes and are taking Mr. A+ Parenting to his rightful place."

Naomasa then asked, "How do you know?"

Izuku then said, "I lied about my quirk, it doesn't just product fear gas, control it,makes me immune to it, and other stuff like that. It also allows me to sense fear in other people and can visually see their fears."

Nezu and Naomasa were shocked at Izuku's quirk ability, but then he said, "My quirks real name is 'Embodiment of Fear' which now you have stumbled to the rabbit hole, but the question is do you want to jump in?"

Nezu looked at him in the eyes and said, "We will jump in rabbit hole to see the real Scarecrow and what he is hiding."

Izuku smiled and said, "What else would you like to know?"

Naomasa asked, "What did you do to Daisuke, Mei Hatsume, and your little princess you call Eri?"

Izuku looked at him in seriousness, it gave Naomasa the chills, then he said in his dark tone, " _ **I saved Eri from people who cut her up and use her to make quirk erasing bullets. I took care of her and took it upon myself to take care of her and fixed her. Daisuke was cheated out of his dream to become a hero, I gave him revenge and gave him a new purpose. I became his teacher and we saw each other as brothers even though we are cousins by blood. Mei, I treated her with nothing but kindness and respect, I never hurt her and gave her whatever she need to build whatever she wanted. I gave her freedom to build and then we fell in love. That is what I did to them, now you leave them out of this.**_ "

Naomasa got up and told Nezu to come with him to the other room.

 **Behind the mirror**

Everyone in the room looked at Nezu and Naomasa entering, the Commissioner asked, "Well?"

Naomasa said, "Everything he said is nothing but the truth, I'm thinking of never bring up those three again. I need a break this a lot to take in."

Naomasa went out to rest at his desk, everyone left in the room were in silence. Then the commissioner said, "What are we going to do with him, I mean my best guy is overwhelmed by him, and I'm overwhelmed by what he knows, and he is saying that not even the scratching the surface."

Nezu then said, "I would like to take him back as my personal student."

Everyone looked at him as he was insane, then All Might said, "Why?"

Nezu said, "I can see it in his eyes, he wants to start over, his only knew one path in his life and now that he is seeing another. He wants to pay for his mistakes, he is just like I was."

Everyone looked at him in shock, he then continued, "He always saw himself as a monster just like I did, he never thought there was no escape from his purpose just like me, but now he is lost, and I want to help him find his new path."

Midnight then said, "I agree I want to help my son find his path to redemption and forgiven."

Everyone but the commissioner said, "That's nice and all but you know how the public would react to Scarecrow going to UA as the principle's personal student."

Nezu then said, "I'm sure we can figure it out, but now let's get the paper work, shall we."


	13. My dream of a new fanfic

**Okay guys I had the coolest dream and I want y'all to hear it. I will in the future make this in to a fanfic because it's too good to pass up.**

 **Ok, what if instead of getting Midnight's blood like Symbol of Fear, what if All for One got not only Midnight's blood but also Eraserhead, Present Mic, All Might, Endeavor, Mirko(The Rabbit Hero), Ryukyu(The Dragon Hero), Best Jeanist, Cementoss, Death Arm, Kamui Woods, Ms. Joke, Mt. Lady, and Snipe's blood as well.**

 **There will be multiple Izukus of both genders**

 **Together they form the Anti-Hero Squad that works for All for One and the league. How is that for an idea?**


	14. A Chance to Restart

**A Chance to Restart**

 _Nezu has taken Izuku back as a student, but does he expect from Izuku? Who with watch over Izuku? What the hell happened to Daisuke? Who is Nezu's new pet? What will class 1A think Izuku being Scarecrow? Let get down to it._

 **UA**

Izuku was transferred to UA after the paper work was done, Izuku was know Kayama Izuku (Remember Last then First in Japan). Izuku and Eri was now Midnight's responsibility, Midnight and Daisuke's parents gave Daisuke a good talking, then Daisuke was enrolled into UA under a 'villain to hero' program and was put in class 1A because he has shown skills and intelligent get got from Izuku. Izuku walked into Nezu's office to find a certain nomu that was at Nezu's side. Izuku asked, "I know you pulled so strings for me, but how many did you pull for Dr. Atrocity?"

Nezu laughed and said, "Not as many as you think."

Nezu then put some packets on Izuku's desk and said, "I know you missed some questions on the testes I gave you before on purpose."

Izuku scratched his head and said, "I except nothing else from the smartest being in the world."

Nezu then said, "I use on average about 5% of my intelligence a day, but for you, I had to use 10% for you which I'm excited to teach you and use more of my intelligence."

Izuku smiled and said, "Yes sir."

After Izuku took the testes seriously, he aced every test on fields from Calculus to Biomedical Science. Nezu and Izuku saw that they both have an interest in the human mind with Izuku's notes from his lab, it made things between them were more interesting on the subject. Then Nezu sent Izuku to go to class 1A, in class 1A after Daisuku introduced himself, Izuku walked in to say, "Hello class 1A, you all might know me as Izuku, but my name is Kayama Izuku also known as Scarecrow. It's a pleasure to meet you all and I would like to apologize about what happened at the USJ, my TV appearance, the Sports Festival, and your camping trip."

Izuku then bowed as a sign of a formal apology, then Todoroki stood up and said, "I would like to thank you for putting away my father."

Izuku raised his head and said, "I'm a monster but your father was evil, so I had to do what needed to be done."

Todoroki smiled then sat down, then Aizawa said, "So today we are going to have a test of courage, put on your hero costumes and meet us at Gym Gamma."

 **Gym Gamma**

When everyone in class 1A made it, they looked and asked, "Where is Daisuke and Izuku?"

Then they heard two people yelling, "FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK!"

They then looked at Izuku wearing his first appearance costume without his syringe glove and Daisuke wearing his UA school uniform and mask. Izuku then said, " _ **They took everything from our costumes, my trench coat, my glove, my scythes, and my scarier mask; Mei is going to kill me.**_ "

Daisuke said, "They took everything from my costume and left me with my mask."

Eraserhead then said, "The companies that looked at your costumes loved them, they took all the dangerous stuff, and anything made from illegal materials."

Izuku fell to his knees then said, " _ **But do they know who paid for that stuff, I paid for all of it and now it's gone.**_ "

Daisuke put his hand on cousin's shoulder and said, "At least we still have Mei to make more stuff. We can start from scratch."

Izuku then said, " _ **Your right, but anyways Eraserhead explain the rules.**_ "

After explaining to the class that they had to walk through a maze covered in Izuku's fear gas and reach the other side. Eraserhead then said, "First 3 people to make it across gets an A for the next test."

Now that everyone was pumped, then they went through the maze. Daisuke came out first because he had a mask, then Kirishima, then it was a tie between Todoroki and Bakugo. To decide the tie, they had to fight each other for it after a good five minutes Todoroki won. But Izuku went to Bakugo and said, " _ **I see how smart and hard you were so I will give you that A for the next test.**_ After you write a one-page paper on how you lost and how you beat him next time."

At the end of the day, Bakugo gave Izuku that paper, which he gave Bakugo that A on his next test. Izuku was impressed by the paper then Nezu came and said, "You know those testes I made you do."

Izuku nodded then Nezu said, "Congratulations, you are a doctor of medicine, psychology, chemistry, and psychiatry"

Izuku then said, "I guess I should be called Doctor Scarecrow or Doctor Fear, nah Scarecrow will be my hero name."

Nezu laughed at the comment, then Izuku then said, "Being called Dr. Kayama makes me feel old."

Then the nomu with a hand full of degrees for Izuku to put on his wall came in. He put them up to show off to people who came to his office, when his mom came in and saw the degrees. She freaked out on how smart he was, then Eraserhead came in feeling like Nezu was showing off his personal student, Present Mic came in yelling (Look up the song Big Enough and skip to 2:22), All Might had blood coming from his mouth from the part where Scarecrow is a licensed doctor. Recovery Girl and Hound Dog saw the degrees, they grew pale and were scared in what he was qualified for, like their jobs. Like imagine Scarecrow was your doctor or therapist, they were scared that the people would freak out. Izuku just looked at them and said, "Man I can't believe they just gave people such an easy test to get these things."

Recovery Girl yelled, "Easy my ass."

Then Nezu laughed a little bit then Izuku went home with his mom, when they got home and Eri run up to her papa to hug him and her grandma. The thing that Midnight couldn't get over is how amazing of a chef her son, when she askes he keeps saying "It's a long story."

Then Mei would come over for some of her boyfriend's cooking, which is one of the only things that stop her from overworking herself. But Izuku learned that finally he has found happiness and enjoys his new life. He couldn't wait to see what was in store for the future.


	15. The Hero of Fear

**The Hero of Fear**

 **Years later**

A group of robbers are waving their guns in a bank demanding money, then a certain greenish-yellow gas surrounded the robbers causing them to drop their weapons and crouch in fear. A man wearing a scarecrow costume walked in to arrest the robbers, then escort them to the police. The crowd cheered for Scarecrow: The Fear Hero, Scarecrow did some interviews then went off to see his partner. Izuku and Daisuke have become heroes, Izuku is known as Scarecrow: The Fear Hero, he is the #2 hero right after Lemillion, and he enjoys his job as a hero and a teacher at UA. As for Daisuke, he has become the hero Mr. Sandman: The Sleep Hero, he was popular but not as much as his cousin and he was just finishing healing a few patients at a hospital. His quirk is effective at putting people to sleep during operations and he was also a licensed doctor like Izuku (shout out to ghost83 after read his Kamen Rider My Hero crossover fanfic, I borrow the idea of making Mustard a doctor). Izuku would also help people who have been abused by using his quirk to activate their fear state he could get them to overcome their fear and will become less fearful. At first people were questioning him, but it showed to be more effective than traditional treatments, he became the most popular professional therapist in Japan. Izuku found Daisuke leave the hospital and asked, "So, how many did you helped?"

Daisuke then said, "Ten patients, one of them was a heart transplant, you have seen it."

Izuku then said, "Sounds interesting, tell me about it on our back to my house."

 **Izuku's House**

Izuku and Daisuke got inside then a teenage Eri jumped on Izuku and said, "Hello papa."

Izuku hugged her and said, "Hello my scarecrow princess."

Then Mei come out for the living room and said, "Hey babe, how's work?"

Izuku said, "It's great, how many babies have you made today?"

Mei then said, "I lost count, but I can never forget this one that we made."

Mei then revealed a pink-green hair with green yellow eyed baby she had in her arms, Izuku was now a father of two, and this baby boy was named Kioshi. He is 3 years old, honestly the parents had no idea was kind of quirk he will get, but they would love him no matter what. Then Nemuri came in, and Eri yelled, "Grandma!"

Eri hugged Nemuri and Nemuri, "Hello Eri, it's great to see you again."

Nemuri still doesn't see herself as a grandma but she still accepts it, then Mei showed her the new baby boy which she found adorable. Then after dinner, Izuku went to his underground lab to experiment new gases, because it was really a hobby that Izuku knew forever but he doesn't use it on people like he uses to do when he was a villain. So, he just had to hope it did the effects are what he wants when in combat with villains. Daisuke then had to go to his date, which he doesn't reveal who, but she sounds nice. Then Izuku and Mei put the children to bed, Nemuri left to go to her date with Shota (MidnightxEraserhead), then they went to bed just to do it all over again. Izuku has now found his new path and doesn't regret it, he would remember the day where he stood up against his creator and defeated him. He would smile every time he saw himself taking the spikes; one spike to the right hand, one to the heart, and one to the left leg. The right hand protecting Daisuke, the same hand that pointed at Daisuke when Izuku told him he wanted Daisuke to become his student. The heart was protecting Mei, the same heart that fell in love with her and would do anything her. The left leg protecting Eri, the same leg she grabbed onto for comfort and protection when they first met. He would smile and think to himself, that he made the best decision of his life. He now had a family that cared for him and he would never let it go or he will die trying again.

 **Author's Note**

 _Hey guys sorry this was short, but I had no idea what else to put, conclusions have never been a strong suit of mine, it's more of a hit or miss kind of thing. But I loved this story and I can wait to one day put it one my multiverse story, I can't wait to do the Antihero Squad or the League of Antiheroes. I'm still working on a title for it but this was lit and I hope y'all enjoyed it. BoredAndSleepy2000 out, peace._


	16. Message

**_You know... after looking at this story and how good it was. I might one day come back to it and make a story from the time Izuku got captured and brought to UA. Like how he adjusted to UA, the students, the staff, and building a mother-son bond with Midnight. Ehh... I don't know, put down in the comment what you think._**

 ** _\- BoredAndSleepy2000_**


	17. The First Actual Days of UA

**The First Actual Days of UA**

 _ **I must admit this is going to be terrifying to do this. This is like I'm going up to it's grave and saying, "Am I really going to defile this grave?" Then realizing, "I did rush it and it was really short… I'm going to extend it to make it for fill the greatness it was supposed to be." Well now here we are with a chapter that I possibly remove the ending chapter with this instead and when I finally get to the actual ending of this… I will give it a proper ending that it deserved. Let's get into this!**_

Izuku was in his office that Nezu gave him with his degrees on the wall, but Izuku smiled by them because it was nice to see his real name on some documentation. When he learned that he was the genetic modified son of Midnight, that was when he realized he had a family name. The name Izuku Kayama was fun to look at and to think about, on the outside he looked like he enjoys being in UA, but on the inside, he felt uneasy and missing something. Nezu came in, "You had fun with getting the students running in through your fear gas today."

Izuku smiled, "Yes, sir."

Nezu looked at him, "You look uneasy about something."

Izuku got him and Nezu some tea, "I feel like that some of the students and staff… might not like to be near me."

Nezu smiled, "It's ok, things like this take time."

Izuku smiled, "If you say so."

Nezu looked at him, "Do you need anything?"

Izuku thought about it then looked at him, "There was an incubation pod in my secret lab… I would like to have that back."

Nezu asked, "Is that pod important to you?"

Izuku looked at his tea, "That was the machine I was born in… when I'm near it I feel comfortable. Like man who hasn't visited his hometown in years return to it."

Nezu nodded, "I will see what I can do about that, do you need anything else?"

Izuku chuckled, "One last thing… there is this book I have in the lab that I use to read when I was small. If I wasn't reading chemistry, psychology, or psychiatry then I was read this book called, 'Fahrenheit 451'."

Nezu asked, "Can't you read it online?"

Izuku said, "I can… but the hard book at the lab, is special to me. It's all white, it comes with a match on the inside and spine is a match striker. I won't burn down the school or anything, I promise."

Nezu nodded, "Are you going to head home with your mother?"

Izuku nodded which Nezu left Izuku which after a while Izuku got up to go find his mother. When Izuku found his mother, she asked, "Are you done for today?"

Izuku smiled, "I am indeed."

She smiled, "That's good."

They walked out of the school to pick up Eri who now enrolled into the school system. Eri ran up to Izuku, "Papa!"

Izuku picked her up, "Hello, did you have a fun day?"

Eri smiled and nodded which the three headed to Midnight's home which was an apartment complex. They enter it which it was small but manageable, Nemuri (Midnight) said, "I know it isn't much but…"

Izuku smiled, "It's fine, it will do."

Izuku went to the kitchen with Eri which she was curious what her son was doing. Izuku opened the fridge to see some vegetables and meats which he turned on the stove on the oven to begin cooking. Nemuri knew how to cook a little bit but Izuku was cooking like a chef, Izuku said, "You can relax for a little bit, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."

Eri headed over to the couch to watch TV which Nemuri headed over to Eri which Eri said, "Don't worry, Papa makes the best food."

They watched some TV until Izuku said, "Dinner has arrived."

Eri ran to the table which Izuku laughed, "Careful princess, it's hot."

Nemuri looked at the meal which Izuku made which looks like something they sold at the 5-star restaurants for a few million yen. The three ate which they all agreed it was good then Izuku picked up Eri, "Time for a bath."

Eri said, "Okay."

Nemuri asked, "Do you need help?"

Izuku said, "Yeah, I head someone to wash her hair."

After they washed Eri and put her in Nemuri's bed, she asked, "How did she get those scars?"

Izuku said, "She held by a villain who called himself Overhaul. What I heard she was used to become quirk erasing bullets, I met her one day while buying test subjects…"

He was seeing the day when he met her, "She grabbed on to me in fear… but she didn't fear me. She feared Overhaul which I saw it in her eyes that she was looking for someone to save her from him."

Nemuri looked at him in shock by the story of Eri but Izuku continued, "I decided to save her… I made him breath in my gas which he after he got into fear coma… I looked at the monster and determined he wasn't human but a monster like me… so I killed him."

Nemuri look in shock, "You killed him?!"

Izuku nodded, "I killed him so he can never harm her or anyone else again. I am a monster to everyone I know until I met her… she believes I am her hero, but I am no hero."

Nemuri hugged him, "I know you think that, but that doesn't mean you can't change yourself for the good. I am here to help you to right your wrongs, because you are my son, and nothing can change that."

Izuku hugged her back which he chuckled, "You're right… can we hug a little longer?"

Nemuri nodded which they continued hugging for a little bit longer.

 **Next Day at UA**

The staff saw a large piece of machinery enter the school and headed into Izuku's office which they were curious about it. The teachers saw Izuku smile at it then he went to his desk to read a book that was also given to him by the police. Aizawa came in and the first to ask, "What is that thing?"

Izuku said, "That is the machine that gave birth to me… I was created by that machine."

Izuku went up to the machine to push a button which a slot opened open to reveal a test tube with spots of dried up blood. Izuku picked it up, "This is the test tube that held Mom's blood that was used to create me… these items make me feel… comfortable and calm."

Aizawa looked at the machine and test tube then watched Izuku getting back to work on his labtop. Aizawa left with the other teachers and Daisuke came in to see Izuku about something. Daisuke said, "Hey Izuku, I see they gave a few things back."

Izuku chuckled, "I asked to have them back and they had no problem giving these items back."

Daisuke looked at the book, "I actually like that book."

Izuku chuckled, "No matter how many times I read it… I just want to open it and read it again."

Izuku looked at Daisuke, "Are you doing okay here?"

Daisuke said, "Yeah, I think I am. I mean no one has tried to fight or kill me. I apologized to the girl and guy I fought at the camp. They accept my apology and commented on how good of a fighter I am."

Izuku smiled, "That's good."

Daisuke asked, "How are you doing?"

Izuku said, "Well… I still need time to adjust to this. I spied on this place, I fought some of these teachers as a villain, I killed a few people, and I tortured a few people for my experiments. They are not comfortable with me just yet… and I'm not comfortable to be here yet."

Daisuke chuckled, "Relax, everyone will warm up to you and you will feel comfortable after some time here."

Izuku chuckled, "You know… I wonder how Tomura and the rest of the league is doing."

Daisuke smiled, "Probably planning on their next attack but they don't have either one of us, so they are really weak at the moment."

Izuku smiled as Daisuke left which Mei came in, "Hello."

Izuku said, "Hey babe."

Mei giggled, "You know how to make me laugh."

Mei saw the machine, "They allowed you to have it."

Izuku chuckled, "Yep."

Mei asked, "Are you doing okay?"

Izuku said, "Now I am since you are here."

Mei giggled a bit which then Nezu came in, "When you are done, I would like to see you in room 228."

Izuku smiled, "Sure thing."

Nezu left which Izuku said, "Sorry, I got to go… have a good day and don't overwork yourself."

Izuku followed Nezu to the room, "What is it?"

Nezu said, "Your gas is still on the streets which we would like the cures for them."

Izuku asked, "Why not use my notebooks?"

Nezu said, "We can't identify the difference between the gases, and you give your gases numbers while the people who have your gases gave them actual names."

Izuku looked at him, "Names?"

Nezu said, "Yeah, they named your gases which we need you to show us the differences between them."

Izuku nodded, "Okay."

They arrived at a room full of pro heroes, police, and the staff which Izuku wasn't scared of them. Izuku looked at a pile of gas containers with his gas. Izuku looked at each one then asked, "It's easier to show you the difference of each gas… since I can't use these on people to show the side effects. I will describe them."

A tall guy with green hair with some blonde wearing glasses said, "We have a copy of your notebooks, Scarecrow. We just need to see what we are up against."

Izuku untwisted one of the bottles to get a little bit of the purple gas, he got the gas to form a little ball to begin, "This right here is gas #39 which on the container they call it 'Midnight Dreams'… why would they do that to my gas…"

The lead police officer said, "Please stay focus."

Izuku said, "My bad… this gas makes anyone who breath it scared but also makes them a masochist."

Present Mic asked, "What?"

Izuku said, "You heard that right… this gas makes people masochists just by breathing it, but it doesn't work on me because I am immune to all of my gases. As you see the gas is purple which this is the only gas I have that is purple."

They turned their copies to gas #39 which it had many cures and they looked at the rating of a 5/10. A woman with rabbit ears and tail asked, "What does 5/10 mean in the rating?"

Izuku said, "How often I would use it… the gas is good but when it makes masochists it makes me… _**uncomfortable**_."

They saw the sadism in his eyes and voice which that when they realized that he indeed has Nemuri's sadism. Izuku put the gas back in the container then looked at the one reading 'Fear Rage' which Izuku got the red gas out of it. Izuku said, "Red gas… well that can either be #45 or #56, but they call it 'Fear Rage' this must be #45. This gas like all my gases puts people in a state of fear, but this one makes them fight harder and like their lives depend on it."

Aizawa asked, "So this gas is for allies?"

Izuku said, "Yeah, but it comes with the side effect of addiction."

They looked in the copy to see the rating of 6/10 and a warning reading 'Don't use on test subject 89'. All Might asked, "Who was subject 89?"

Izuku looked down in disappointment, "He was a subject that Sensei gave to me… his quirk was when he got angry, became stronger. When I gave him this gas, he broke out of his retrains and almost killed me. But after he breath in my actual fear gas I produce then he went down easier than everyone else who breathes in my gas."

Aizawa asked, "Where are all your subjects… we didn't find any of them in your lab when you captured?"

Izuku said, "Sensei took them to become nomus…"

Izuku then continued to show the gases and told them about them for the rest of the day.


	18. Teaching And Digging into the Past

**Teaching And Digging into the Past**

Izuku went to teach Class 1B for his villain psychology and philosophy class that he taught which he was excited to teach a subject he loved. He entered the classroom to find the class sitting and terrified of him which Izuku smiled, "Good morning class… my name is Izuku Kayama. I am your teacher for Villain Psychology and Philosophy, I hope we get along."

The class was still tense which he said, "If you have any questions… please ask."

A pale skin male teen with ash blonde hair and exposing teeth raised his hand, Izuku said, "Honenuki."

Honoenuki asked, "What's it like… being a villain?"

Some people facepalmed which Izuku said, "That is a reasonable question… well I guess it's dark, sometimes lonely, questioning your existences at times, and sometimes rewarding."

A short ice blue hair male teen raised his hand which Izuku said, "Shoda."

Shoda asked, "Why did you become a villain?"

Izuku said, "I was created in a lab with the purpose to be a villain and a tool… I had no choice and follow the path that I was given since birth."

Then an orange hair girl raised her hand which Izuku said, "Kendo."

Kendo asked, "Have you ever thought about running away from your creator when you were younger?"

Izuku sat down to think about the question, "You know… I never thought about that. I just accepted my fate that was given to me which I was created for purpose which I did what I can to for fill it. I did leave the lab to explore the world, but I would always return."

The girl with vines for hair asked, "Why would you return?"

Izuku chuckled, "When I was young at that age about 10 years old… I never seen cars, crowds of people, and heroes which when I went to the outside world… I found them interesting but terrifying. I would look at them in awe then I would return to the lab for safety and comfort."

They relaxed a bit which Izuku began the lesson of what the villain mind is and the different kinds of villains. Izuku did his lesson to where no one was bored which he would get them to stand up and do examples of each villain. Izuku then looked at the class to say, "What kind of villain is Stain?"

They all said, "A neutral evil."

Izuku asked, "Why?"

Neito said, "He kills fake heroes, villains, and anyone who stops him, but he lives by a code."

Izuku said, "Good."

Then after a while he left to go teach Class 1A as well which he entered the class like with 1B. Izuku said, "Let's begin our lesson for today."

Bakugo was still angry with him at the Sports Festival, USJ, and getting his ass handed to by Izuku last time which he got up to said, "Why are they letting you teach?! You should be thrown in the deepest dark cell in prison or even better dead!"

His classmates looked at him in shock by the statement he made which Daisuke said, "Watch it Bakugo."

Bakugo looked at Daisuke in rage, "And you… you are his sidekick! You are just as bad as him!"

Izuku came up to him and bowed, "I apologize for what I did to you, but Daisuke has nothing to do you… now you can either accept the apology or I will have to speak with Aizawa and Nezu about this."

Bakugo looked at him the grunted which Izuku went to his lesson for the class until he has to go to his therapy session with Hound Dog. When he arrived in Hound Dog's office, Hound Dog said, "Hello Kayama… how are you doing?"

Izuku looked around then sat on the couch, "I guess I'll still trying to… I guess fit in with everyone."

Hound Dog noted down his response which Izuku asked, "Where should we begin?"

Hound Dog said, "I would like to start in memories you are most comfortable sharing."

Izuku said, "Well… I'm really comfortable sharing a lot of my memories… but I would like to start from when I first opened my eyes."

Hound Dog asked, "When was that?"

Izuku chuckled, "When I was 4…"

 **Flashback**

Izuku heard some lots of sounds like usual but today he heard… voices. He had a wire plugged directly into his brain that gave him basic knowledge which is how he distinguished noises and voices. He then opened his eyes for the first time in his life which he saw he was surrounded in a green liquid that was cold but he soon his vision became clear to see a man with a mustache and weird glasses and another man with no face but had a mouth. They were talking about something but Izuku couldn't understand because to the different sounds, but he heard one word clear as day, "Let's open it up."

The liquid surrounding Izuku drained away and he fell to the cold metal floor of his pod. The pod opened up to blow slightly colder air which then he heard, "Can you stand on your feet?"

Izuku learn from the needle how to stand but there is a difference between knowing how to stand and actually trying to stand, but Izuku got on his feet and was standing naked in the cold. The no face man said, " **Hello Izuku.** "

Izuku knowing that is his name looked at him which the no face man said, " **Forgive me for not introducing myself… you can call me Sensei.** "

Izuku said, "It's… nice… to… see… you… Sen… sei."

Izuku was using his mouth for the first time which he was thinking about working on, but Sensei said, " **Do you know what you are?** "

Izuku said, "I… don't… know."

Sensei chuckled, " **You are an artificial human… a sentient nomu.** "

Izuku looked around then looked at the mustache man, "Who… are… you?"

The man said, "I'm the doctor, but you can call me Doc."

Izuku was shivering, "Clothes… please."

Then a big nomu appeared with some clothes which Izuku told from the nomu to put on which Izuku looked at the nomu, "Thanks…"

Sensei chuckled at Izuku's politeness which Izuku asked, "Where am… I?"

Sensei chuckled, " **You are in a lab protected by the outside world for now.** "

Izuku said, "One day… I'm going to… visit the outside… world."

The doctor was pleased that Izuku was learning to talk better in such a short time. Sensei smiled, " **One day, you will.** "

Izuku nodded, "What is my purpose?"

Sensei said, " **You were created to become the Symbol of Fear and make the entire world fear you.** "

Izuku looked at him, "Then I must get to work if I must become this Symbol of Fear…"

Izuku learned about his real quirk Embodiment of Fear, which is actually multiple quirks combined into one, but he first had to learn to control his fear gas quirk. He was trained in a gas chamber of weeks until he finally mastered it, then he went to studying and training his physical body. Sensei gave him weak regeneration quirks for his training to help him improve but the side effect of the quirks were that they required absolute darkness to activate. Then Izuku was to learn his weapon of choice to fight, which he has learned hand to hand combat, but he wanted a weapon.

Sensei and the doctor had a wide variety of weapons which Izuku was fascinated the scythes which he took them. Sensei asked, " **Why the scythes?** "

Izuku said, "Nothing says fear like a scarecrow… scarecrows are on farms and the scythes are farming tools that can be used as weapons."

Which Izuku began training with his weapons until he finally met Tomura and Kurogiri one day. Kurogiri looked at Izuku thinking he was just a child which at the time he was 10 years of age. Tomura thought he was a little brother he can order around but the thing was is that Izuku wasn't exactly like a nomu. Nomus followed orders blindly and most lacked the thinking before attacking, Izuku thinks before making the action and he doesn't follow all orders. Sensei has been watching Izuku really carefully, which today was the day got to see the outside world for the first time.

When Kurogiri took him outside the bar, it was nighttime and Izuku saw many things. Izuku saw cars, people, heroes, villains, thugs, and so much more than he originally thought. Kurogiri saw in Izuku's eyes that he was in awe by everything he saw and curious about them, but he kept his distance from them. When Izuku saw kids his own age, he chose not to be near them or interact with them which Kurogiri saw that he wasn't shy, but he rather keeps to himself. Then after a while they returned back to the bar for Izuku to return to things he was familiar with.

 **Flashback Ends**

Izuku then said, "The thing about it was that I first saw the outside world when I was 10, but I didn't see daylight until 12."

Hound Dog in shock, "You mean… you went 12 years of your life without seeing daylight?!"

Izuku chuckled, "Yep… like I told my first hero I defeated… Night Blade I believe, when he back me into a pitch-black warehouse, 'You merely adopted the darkness, I was born into it and raised by it… I didn't see daylight until my 12th birthday, but it was nothing but blindness.'"

Hound Dog said, "Your first real appearance which you almost kill the man and he was terrified by you."

Izuku said, "You know… no one knows about this but… today is my birthday."

Hound Dog asked, "It is really?"

Izuku smiled, "Yeah… I don't know why birthdays are special. Can I you why your birthday is special?"

Hound Dog said, "Well I like to think of it as the day where I came to walk on this world to walk along side good people. I like to celebrate it because of that."

Izuku nodded which Hound Dog asked, "What makes you comfortable?"

Izuku thought about it then said, "I feel comfortable in a dark room with some books, research papers, and maybe some black tea."

Hound Dog asked, "Is that because of how you were raised?"

Izuku said, "Yeah… the darkness has always been a friend to me, and reading was my entertainment… you should have seen me when I saw a TV for the first time."

Hound Dog chuckled, "I bet you were amazed by it."

Then the timer rang which Izuku said, "I guess time is up for today."

Hound Dog chuckled, "You want continue tomorrow at the same time?"

Izuku smiled, "That would be great."

Izuku left the room which Hound Dog smiled, "He's not bad kid… just born and raised down the wrong path."

Izuku then went to his office to do some paperwork which Aizawa came in, "Do you have time?"

Izuku looked around, "Maybe… can I help you with anything?"

Aizawa asked, "Would you like to be a hero?"

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "Well I am here to make up what I've done in the past, what do you need?"

Aizawa said, "We commissioned a program for you to make you a hero, which starting today… you are my sidekick."

Izuku asked, "Do I get my old suit back?"

Aizawa said, "You can make your old suit using legal materials."

Izuku nodded, "Acceptable… when do we begin?"

Aizawa smirked, "Tonight meet me at the gate of the school for us to begin."

Izuku smiled, "I'll be there."

Aizawa left and Izuku head to the workshop to see Mei with a bunch of boxes of materials and a new suit for Izuku which Izuku asked, "Did you do this?"

Mei smiled, "Yep."

Izuku went up to pick her up and make out with her which Power Loader walked past his room thinking, 'I'm not getting paid enough.'

Momo, Tsuyu, Uraraka, Mina, and Jiro were looking for Izuku to get help with their homework they got from him which they saw him in the workshop making with Mei. The girl blushed like hell from seeing the and also thinking, 'Lucky!'


	19. Sidekick Program

**Sidekick Program**

 **Izuku and Aizawa**

The two were jumping from rooftop to rooftop for Izuku's villain to hero program, which Aizawa was impressed by Izuku's movements. Then Aizawa used his scarf to grab a light pole to swing himself across the street which Izuku used his big hook to do the same. Aizawa was going to ask Izuku how he learned his skills, but they were looking for villains who were selling his gas and researching it. Aizawa then found a group of men with a van in an alley which Izuku looked at them and his mask muffled his voice, " _ **Are those our targets?**_ "

Aizawa said, "I don't know, but they look like they are going to sell something illegal."

Then there was an argument between them and one of the men in a scarecrow said, "My prices are final!"

Izuku and Aizawa jumped down which the scarecrow guy shout, "Who is there?!"

Izuku came out of the shadows, " _ **I am the Real Slim Shady, which you are a fake.**_ "

The man was in fear, "No, you are the fake!"

Izuku put out his hand which the gas from the containers in the van came out and he was in full control of the gas which the men were in fear. Izuku chuckled, " _ **I've come to take back what belongs to me.**_ "

The men were about to attack which Aizawa canceled out their quirks and the duo attacked them which the man in the scarecrow outfit was about to escape. Izuku saw the man and threw his hook to stab and hook on to the man's shoulder which Izuku said, " _ **Get over here!**_ "

He pulled the man over and used him to hit the other men which after they beat them up, Izuku opened up a can of gas in his belt to heal the fake scarecrow. Aizawa smirked, "Even when he faked being you, you didn't kill him."

Izuku said, " _ **I don't kill unless I have to…**_ "

Izuku looked into the man's wallet, " _ **He needed money for his wife and three children, sad really. That he would go to villainy to solve his problem.**_ "

Aizawa said, "This a sad world for some people… but that doesn't mean we heroes don't stop until we make it a better place."

Izuku chuckled, " _ **Your right… time for you to call it in.**_ "

Aizawa called the scene in and the cops came to pick up the men which the cops were still uncomfortable with Izuku being Aizawa's sidekick and being a hero. But one of the cops said, "Scarecrow… your gas was responsible for my brother's coma! What do you have to say!"

Aizawa was about to step in which Izuku asked, " _ **Which gas was it?**_ "

The cop in anger, "What?"

Izuku got close to him, " _ **Which gas was it? How long did he scream for, what did he do before he got into a coma? I need answers before I can give your brother a cure for his coma or how long his coma will last.**_ "

The cop was scared shitless by this which Izuku said, " _ **Speechless… you think rage will get you answers, until you meet me. I am fear, not human, I will never understand things you humans have and do. But I do not envy you and I don't hate you, but you do annoy me. I will be on my way now.**_ "

Izuku threw his hook up to a rooftop to climb up and wait for Aizawa to finish up the work. Aizawa got up to the roof, "Sorry about that, sometimes they are a pain in the ass."

Izuku chuckled, " _ **Revenge and hate, I have seen a lot of it in my life. Eri showed me happiness… true happiness. Daisuke showed my brotherhood and trust, Mei… showed me love. Before them I only knew hate, fear, revenge, blood, sadness, envy, and so much more. But I was created for that path, I sold my gas for money for the league and my little-known hobbies no one know about.**_ "

Aizawa looked at him, "What are these hobbies?"

Izuku looked at the moon, " _ **My first one was making small rockets and shooting them at night… I was 10 at the time when I first did it.**_ "

Aizawa looked at the moon, "You wanted to go to the moon."

Izuku chuckled, " _ **When I first saw the moon… I wanted to fly to it because it was so beautiful. I would draw a little me on them then shoot them to the sky.**_ "

Aizawa chuckled, "You must have had a wild imagination when you first saw the outside world… but what was your reaction to the sun?"

Izuku said, " _ **Blinding, I was heading back to the base then I saw it for the first time rising into the sky… I covered my eyes with my hands because closing my eyes didn't help and I had to use my ears to find my way back. I didn't get fully used to the light until age 14.**_ "

Aizawa chuckled and they continued their way across the area until they saw smoke with some blue flames which Izuku said, " _ **Dabi.**_ "

Aizawa asked, "You know him?"

Izuku said, " **He is the blue flame villain in the league, his real name is Toya Todoroki, he follows Stain's ideology which makes him a lot more dangerous.** "

They headed over to the location to find Dabi which he said, "Eraserhead and… Scarecrow? What are you doing with Eraserhead and the heroes?"

Izuku said, " _ **Correcting my many wrongs and to protect people from the creations that I created.**_ "

Dabi smirked, "I would like to thank you for bring down my father… it means a lot to me."

Izuku nodded and Aizawa said, "I will give you one chance to surrender."

Dabi raised his hands then the flames went out and he surrendered himself. Izuku asked, " _ **Are you surrendering?**_ "

Dabi smirked, "I want to be in the same prison with Endeavor."

Aizawa said, "With your luck, maybe your wish will come true."

The police came over to pickup Dabi which Izuku got on the rooftop waiting for Aizawa to do the talking. Izuku then saw something coming which he looked closer with he shouted, "Get down!"

Aizawa and a few officers got down as a huge nomu came down, the nomu looked at Dabi, "Protect."

Then looked at everyone else, "Kill!"

Izuku said, " _ **High End!**_ "

High End looked up to see Izuku which he said, "Little brother?"

Izuku chuckled, " _ **It's me… big brother.**_ "

Izuku jumped to hug High End and High End hugged him back which Izuku said, " _ **Ignore Tomura's orders.**_ "

High End smiled, "Sure thing."

 _ **Flashback**_

Izuku was about 5 years old, lonely, only knows Sensei, Doc, and the mindless nomus. Then he came into a room with a large nomu which it said, "Hello."

Izuku looked at it which the nomu didn't move but it can talk… but it needed work on. Izuku asked, "Why don't you move?"

The nomu said, "Master told me, but… he didn't tell me not to talk."

Izuku was surprised there was an intelligent nomu like him, but it was ugly which he didn't mind. Izuku smiled, "Your just like me… an intelligent nomu."

High End smiled, "I'm intelligent?"

Izuku said, "Well you can talk and think like me, but the other stuff can be worked on."

High End said, "They call me… High End."

Izuku said, "They call me Izuku."

Izuku left to bring back books which Izuku taught him reading and helped him talk better. Izuku looked at High End which High End was made before him, Izuku asked, "Are you my big brother?"

High End looked at him, "I can be your… big brother… do you want to be my… brother?"

Izuku smiled, "Yes I do."

 _ **Flashback End**_

Everyone was in shock by this which Izuku said, " _ **Brother… these are friends.**_ "

High End looked at them, "Friends?"

Aizawa decided to go along with it, "Yes, we are friends."

High End smiled, "Friends! I like friends, much better than the cold lab with the dumb nomus."

Izuku asked, " _ **Where is Tomura?**_ "

High End said, "He left me and told me to protect Dabi."

Izuku sighed, " _ **It's okay, I'm real sure we will find him.**_ "

Izuku looked at Aizawa, " _ **He hasn't killed anyone, and he doesn't follow the league's orders anymore so what are you going to do?**_ "

Aizawa shrugged, "Well we can't arrest him because we don't have handcuffs for his size, and he didn't do anything wrong… I guess we can take him back to UA with us."

The police had no idea what to do with something that big which Izuku on High End, " _ **Get on Eraser, we are flying to school this time.**_ "

Aizawa go on which High End flew them to UA which the staff and students freaked out for a moment until Aizawa and Izuku got off of him. Aizawa said, "That was a fast trip, now I have more time to rest."

The doors in UA are huge just in case they have giant students which Izuku got High End to his office. Nezu came in to ask, "New friend?"

Izuku chuckled, "Big Brother, he is an intelligent nomu like me."

High End chuckled, "But you are smarter little brother."

Nezu was in shock that High End can talk which he asked, "Why doesn't the nomu are the USJ talk?"

Izuku and High End said, "That is a stupid nomu."

Nezu asked, "Are there more intelligent nomus?"

Izuku said, "Yes, they are our younger siblings."

High End said, "But they are with Doc, but we don't know his secret lab location."

Nezu asked, "How many more?"

Izuku shrugged, "I wan to say 10… how many Big Brother?"

High End thought for a moment, "10 or 15."

High End pulled a book off one of the shelves to start read which Izuku made some tea to drink. Nezu was in awe but the two artificial beings in front of him as they read, drink tea, and thinking. Nezu asked, "What is his quirks?"

High End said, "Shock Absorption, Super Strength, Storage, Transforming Arms, Engine Back, and Super Regeneration."

Izuku said, "Storage allows him to store nine nomus in his body at once which he can control."

Nezu said, "That is interesting… but Izuku, what are your quirks?"

Izuku chuckled, "Embodiment of Fear is made up of Fear Gas, Fear Visions, Illusions, Gas Control, Gas Immunity, Dark Healing, a speed enhancing quirk, and Tip-Toe."

Nezu asked, "Can you explain Dark Healing and Tip-Toe?"

Izuku smiled, "Dark Healing allows the user to regenerate any wound as long as they are in a completely dark area where there is no light. Tip-Toe allows the user's footsteps to never be heard which mean you can't hear me coming."

Nezu asked, "Fear Vision?"

Izuku said, "Allows me to see other people's fears."

Nezu asked, "You know my fears?"

Izuku nodded which Nezu said, "Well I will let you go to teach the class 3A students."

Izuku said, "Yes sir."

Izuku left High End to sleep in his office so he can go to class 3A which he was excited to see the best students in the school. He was allowed to wear his outfit around the school, but he chose not to because it would scare a few students or give them PTSD. He arrived to the classroom which he went to the desk to pull out his lesson plan then looked at the students. Izuku smiled, "Hello class, I'm your Villain Psychology and Philosophy teacher Izuku Kayama…"

A student shouted, "Also known as evil Scarecrow!"

A blonde hair student with blues eyes said, "Be respectful, he is trying to make up for what he did in the past."

The same student got up to say, "He is a monster who should be in prison…"

Izuku said, "Your right."

The class looked at him which Izuku continued, "I was created in a lab to cause harm to the world, I'm no human but a monster that should be put down or dragged into the deepest darkest cell in prison… but because how young I am and that they do see good in me. The world has given me a new path to go on, which I will gladly take it for all the harm I have caused."

The student sat down which Izuku asked, "Now if you knew from the beginning, I was an artificial human that was created to cause fear in your hearts, and we met on the battlefield… what would you do?"

The students didn't know how to answer the questions until the blonde student got up, "I would ask you… if you really want to cause fear and chaos. Then persuade you to start over."

Izuku chuckled, "I guess that can work… persuasion is a powerful tool if you know how to use it."

Izuku went to the board to start to teach the class which after a while of teach, he turned to the class, "You want to do an exercise?"

They went to a gym in their gym outfits which Izuku got Cementoss to make a maze in the gym. Izuku said, "This is a test of courage, you will walk through this maze that will be filled with my weakest fear gas. You will go through the maze to reach the other side, which on the other side you all will face a choice."

A blue hair asked, "What is the choice?"

Izuku chuckled, "There is a stack of paper that will get you a exemption on every test and exam for my class which the first three students will receive. The second option is you get on your hero outfit to run back in the maze to help as many of your classmates in the maze as possible."


End file.
